Forever Waiting
by Sensue
Summary: COMPLETE. What if Departure didn't occur the way the episode aired? Often things aren't as they seem.
1. Chapter 1

- **Author**: Sensue (Website: www(dot)sensue(dot)net/)  
- **Summary**: This is my first Roswell fic. AU: I really didn't like how season 2 of Roswell ended, so I'm rewriting it. Tess is my favorite character and I hated how they turned her into a murdering monster. This story takes place right after "Departure."

- **Pairing**: T/M, M/M, etc. (The rest are surprises.)

- **Warning**: Do not read this story if you want a Liz/Max 'shipper or if you hate Tess and/or Tess/Max. I don't want hate mail. (I'm entitled to my opinions.)

- **Disclaimer**: I don't own them…If I did, I'd be nicer to Tess.

- **Thanks To**: Didi, author of "What is the Truth?" - who inspired me to write "Departure" my way.

- **Rating**: TV-14

- Thoughts (_Italic_)

* * *

**_Prologue_**

(_1 week after "Departure"; Undisclosed Area_)

It dark and quiet. Some may think that it was peaceful, like the few minutes before you drift off to sleep, warm and safe in your own bed.

For Alex Whitman, there was no peace for him anymore; there never would be again. Though, he thought, it was much better before they had brought her here, brought her here for him to care for until she died or her baby died.

Now her moans and cries were torturing him for there really wasn't anything that he could do for her, not in this chillingly empty room.

He moved her off of his lap for a few minutes, and then got up off the cold ground to stretch before moving over to the large mirror.

Rage and helplessness over took him as he started banging on the unbreakable barrier for what he believed was the millionth time since he'd been captured.

"Damn you! Let us out of here! We didn't do anything! Let us go, you bastards! Can't you see she's going to die if she doesn't get out of here! Let her go, then! Keep me, but let her go!" Alex screamed until fire could've erupted from his throat.

The rage melted as Tess Harding's moans grew louder. She clutched at her pregnant belly, trying to arch off the ground to relieve some of the discomfort. Alex quickly crawled back over to her, gently lifting her back so that she rested against his legs.

She opened her eyes for a moment, they were hopeful, but as she gazed past him to search the room to search for her love, her husband, the hope dimmed. Once she discovered that she was without him, they turned clinical and cold. Yet, every morning she clung to the hope; she'd wait forever for him, just as she promised.

Alex understood about her coldness. For until they found a way to escape or they were rescued, it was the only way to survive. They kidnapped him in Las Cruces right after he'd finished translating the book for Tess, throwing him in this room to rot for months until Tess had 'arrived.' The bastards had kidnapped Tess out of her own home, her own bed, after they discovered that she was pregnant, weak, and unable to fight them. Kidnapped her right after the pain had started and Max had left her with Valenti.

Tess asked quietly, "Did they come in again?" He nodded yes. "Did you tell them anything?"

"No."

"Good," harshness edged the single word. "I'll never tell them!" She looked at me with desperation, "Don't tell them, Alex! Don't tell them anything! They'd only use it to hurt the others."

Alex promised, as he always promised her. Even if she didn't ask, he would never tell them anything. No matter how many times they beat him, tied him down, shined lights into his eyes or drugged him. He wouldn't risk Isabel or his friends' lives.

He harshly wiped at his face at the memories. It wouldn't help their situation to cry and fall apart.

After Tess had fallen into a painful sleep, he glared at the two-way mirror. He knew that they were behind it, after months of captivity, he could sense it.

* * *

Behind that mirror, a man smiled darkly, staring at his captives. It wouldn't be long now. It was all working out as planned. 

_Soon,_ he thought, _soon._ The smile grew as he pictured Max's face, defeated once again.

The sound of the door opening jarred him from his thoughts.

A mouse-y little woman walked in head down, yet her voice low and deliberate with a New York accent. "I did what you told me to. Max and the others believed me. Now, please, take this off of me," she held out her thin wrist that contained the silver band that prevented her from using her abilities and sent a jolt of electricity through her when she didn't obey. That bound her to them.

He just smiled and looked at the door behind her as men came in, hands on their weapons.

Fear permeated the room, as the woman pleaded, "No, no. You promised, you promised that if I tricked Max, you'd let me go." She cried, thinking that she missed her chance to control them when they'd temporarily disable the band for her to 'do her trick' and to deceive Kyle and Max into believing that Tess had murdered Alex. But they threatened to kill Alex, Tess, and the baby if she fought against them, so she had no choice.

The man became harsh, his voice loud enough to cut steel, "I will let you go when you are no longer of use to me. The only reason you're still alive now is that I might need your pretty little face again, _my queen_," he spoke sarcastically as he caressed her cheek with a gloved hand. He turned towards his men, "Take her away! Put her in the cell with the other two. Let Ava tell them that their friends think Alex is dead and that their Queen is a murderer. It'll make them easier to break, knowing that no one will come for them; Then, I'll make them tell me where the Granolith is."

Ava's screams echoed through the hall until the sounds of a falling body being shoved down to the ground and the metal clang of the door sealing shut recreated the earlier quiet.

* * *

**Forever Waiting**

(_Evans' home.__ Roswell, NM_)

Isabel Evans woke up in a sweat every night since Tess left. Nightmares about Alex's murder still haunted her. She pulled out the picture of her and Alex from Prom and gazed at his face, wishing that he was there with her. How could that bitch kill him? She cursed at Tess; first, she killed Alex, brainwashed Kyle into helping her drag his body, and then she slept with Max to get pregnant. _Tess destroyed everything and everyone_, Isabel thought, _she killed Max's spirit when she took away his son and she killed mine when she killed Alex_.

Her brother walked around in shock this whole week, as if he truly couldn't believe what he'd heard Tess confess to them all. That she killed Alex, that her plan was to get pregnant, go home, and deliver the three of them to Kivar, their enemy. The only thing that occupied Max's thoughts and dreaming was getting back his son. No matter how hard she tried to tell him that Tess wasn't even on this planet, and that the Granolith was now in the hands of their enemy, the more determined Max became.

Their parents were starting to worry about them both. They made the counseling sessions mandatory and forced her to go with her brother; still believing the reason that they had both changed was due to Alex's accidental death.

There was no refuge for them; not at home, where Alex used to come over and watch movies with her; not at the Crashdown, where the group of them hung out daily; or even school, where Alex's pictures were hung up all over school as a memorial.

Shaking her head free of Alex, Isabel got out of bed to get ready for the new day. Once she was dressed, she walked down to the kitchen, plastered on a fake smile for her parents then sat next to Max while they all had breakfast.

Diane Evans was now trying out her new recipe for potato pancakes, and she asked them how they like it. Everyone had told her that it was tasty, except Max. Max hadn't said a word since she'd seen him, and was now just staring at the salt and peppershakers on the table. She nudged him under the table with her foot. He looked up and finally noticed that his parents were shooting him concerned glances.

"I'm sorry, Mom? Did you ask me something? I was just thinking about this math problem that I have to figure out."

Diane answered, "Oh, well, is it something that your father and I can help you solve?"

Max strained to smile, "No, it's that calculus stuff that you both hate. I'll just go over to Liz's after school and see if she can tutor me. Okay?"

"Oh, sure, honey. But don't forget about your appointment, alright? You too, Issy."

"We won't, Mom." Max and Isabel answered together, just as they had always as small children.

Max stood up suddenly, then grabbed his sister's hand, "Sorry, we're going to be late. I forgot that we have an early morning meeting with the science club and we've both been thinking about joining it. So, we've got to go now in order to make it there on time. Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. Have a great day at work." He kissed his mother's cheek as he pulled Isabel out the door.

Once they were away from prying eyes, Isabel spoke, "Max, what the hell was that about? Mom and Dad are already freaked out as it is--."

"I can't sit there anymore, Issy. I can't put on a fake smile and act like everything is okay, when my son is out there somewhere. That's all I can think of. You know, if he's okay…without me, with a father."

Isabel wrapped her arms around him, and then rested her head against his. "He'll be born soon, won't he? Tess said that alien pregnancies usually last a month. So, we'll just have to hope that wherever he'll be, he'll be safe."

"Yeah…I hope so too. Isabel, could you do me a favor?" He waited until she nodded. "Could you cover for me at school? I can't think of schoolwork right now, I'm going to the UFO Center to see what Brody has figured out about the 'UFO' sighting. Maybe he's finally figured out the trajectory of our ship, huh?"

* * *

_UFO Center_

Max walked inconspicuously towards the Employees Only master control room, the room that contained a very powerful computer with the most up-to-date UFO information on the planet.

As he neared, he heard Brody humming through the closed door. Walking through the door, he acted surprised to see Brody tapping away on the computer. "Oh, hey, Brody. What're you working on? That UFO that was reported a week ago?"

Brody didn't even take his eyes off the screen as he answered, "Hey, Max. Yeah…I'm still working on it. I've been working on it since it was sighted, and the more I work on it, the more disappointed I am."

Max pulled up another chair and sat besides him. "What do you mean, Brody? I thought that this was it. You know, unequivocal proof that UFOs exist."

Brody ran a hand through his hair and started huffing. "I know! I mean, that's what it looked like, you know. It looked like a UFO. But after researching it for the last week, it seems more and more like an experimental airplane or helicopter or spaceship than a UFO. There are lots of army bases around here. Maybe the government is working on something." He leaned back in his chair, pointing at the plotted trajectory.

"Look at that Max. The thing never left Earth. It went in a bloody circle. See," he indicated the point of origin, "this is where it took off. It was in the desert, the site of the crash in Roswell, Pullman's Ranch. That's why I originally assumed it to be a UFO." His finger followed the calculated path of the ship, "But the, whatever it was, went so high that it went into the Earth's orbit, traveled the entire path, and then landed or docked back in the same spot that it took off, three days later. Then the thing disappears completely off radar, like it never existed. I went there, Max. There's absolutely no trace of the thing. I mean, I was expecting tire tracks, skid marks, something, anything, that would mean that they transferred it back to the base. But I found nothing, not a single trace of it."

* * *

Max stared back at Brody and then the computer screen, completely floored. "What?""Yeah, I know exactly! It took me a week to accept it. It's not a UFO." Brody moved his arm across Max's shoulders and started rubbing them. "It's all right to be upset, Max. I know that you're as disappointed as I am. It's a hard thing to accept, but just because it wasn't a UFO this time, doesn't mean that we'll never get the truth out. It just means that it'll take a little bit longer." Max looked up at him, still in a daze. "Ya know, now that I think about it, it probably wasn't a UFO to begin with, 'cause they never abducted me this time. I mean, every time an unexplained event occurs, the aliens abduct me. Hah, wish I thought of that before I spent the last week locked up in here working on the blasted computer only to come up with nothing." 

Shaking himself free of his stupor, Max stood up suddenly, knocking off Brody's arm. "Oh, sorry, Brody. I got so involved that I forgot that I have an English midterm at noon. I have to go and cram. Thanks for showing me that Brody. I hope that you do get your proof someday."

With that, Max practically flew out the door and ran to the Crashdown Café where Michael worked as the cook. He didn't know why, it was probably a remnant of his past memories, but it was of the essence that he tell his second-in-command of this news as soon as, pardon the expression, humanly possible.

_

* * *

Crashdown Café_

Michael was having a boring day. It was mid afternoon and the Crashdown Café was empty, except for Mr. Parker in the back office with the payroll and the morning waitress taking a 'power nap' in the break room. He unenthusiastically cleaned the counters for the fifth time that morning, glaring at the spot of mustard that seemed to be permanently glued there.

The doors suddenly flew open and Max ran in. The second Max crashed through the doors, Michael knew. He didn't know the details, obviously, but he knew that whatever Max was going to tell him would change everything.

"Max! What's wrong? Where's Isabel?" Michael pulled off the apron to rush over to his friend, his brother, believing that something had happened.

Max, out of breath, gasped, "Michael, we have to go—We have to go to the ship—."

Michael grasped his shoulders, trying to keep him from collapsing, "Max, you're not making any sense. Tess stole the ship and went home, wherever the hell that is. How are we going to go to the ship--."

"Michael, just listen. The ship never left Earth. It's back. It's been here this entire time. It just went through orbit and then landed back." Max pushed off Michael's arms, "We have to go now! We have to see if it's there. We can't wait, Michael. We can't wait for anyone."

Michael rubbed at his chin, "Damn it. Alright, we'll go. Let me tell Mr. Parker that I'm going home sick, okay?" With that, Michael practically crawled into the back office, moaning.

Max could hear Michael beg off, playing sick. Once Michael walked out of the office, he straightened up and grabbed his jacket, "Alright, Max. Let's go."

Walking out of the Crashdown, Michael could swear that everyone could hear his loudly beating heart, for it was in his throat.

_Tess is still on Earth._

_

* * *

_

_Crash Site_

Michael had never seen Max so determined as they ran to what they believed to still be the opening of their ship. Max never hesitated as he placed his hand against the rock. As it usually did, the area started to glow until the door was revealed.

They both stared in quiet shock as they stood at the doorway. "I'm sorry, Maxwell."

Max took his eyes off the ship to look into his friend's eyes, "Sorry? What for, Michael?"

Taking a deep breath, he held out his hand for Max, "I didn't believe you. I thought that you'd snapped. That you were just dreaming about the ship, but you were right. So, I'm sorry for doubting you."

Max smiled; it was a small one, but the first real one since the entire ordeal. He shook the hand that was offered. "Yeah, well, don't do it again."

As they walked in, Michael breathed back, "yeah. So Tess is still here. She's still on Earth. Shit! Max, I thought that you told me that the baby can't survive on this planet."

"I know. I can't believe that Tess would be willing to risk the baby, Michael. No, listen, I know that you think Tess is heartless, but I was with her when we found out that the baby was dying and it was killing her. She loves the baby as much as I do, so that means, wherever she is, she's in trouble. I mean, Michael, none of us know how to use the Granolith. What if it, I don't know, ran out of gas, or Tess didn't know how to steer it or something?" It sounded desperate even for Max's own ears.

No matter how many times Maria would tell him that he was clueless, he still caught onto that. "Yeah, you maybe right, Maxwell. So, what do we do? We have to find her before it's too late."

* * *

"So, what exactly are you saying, Max? That Tess never left the planet? That's she's somewhere wandering around, perhaps dying?" Sheriff James Valenti's voice rose. 

"Dad, lay off. Yeah, that's what he's saying. She got away with murder." Kyle, Jim's son, argued, bitter about Tess's betrayal. He kicked the dirt ground. "She was a sister to me and she used me to help carry Alex's body. She brainwashed me, Dad. I mean, she could've acted like she was sick. How're we supposed to know? Now, she's probably living it large somewhere, laughing about it."

Liz and Maria, who were standing besides him, nodded. "Kyle's right, Max. You can't trust her," Liz warned, "remember, she killed Alex. What's to stop her from killing all of us? She's stronger than all of you; she killed off the Skins with just her mind. Imagine what she could do, Max."

Maria seconded her, "I completely agree with Liz. There's no way that I'm trusting that lying, murdering bitch again."

"Listen to me! She wasn't faking it. I FELT MY SON DYING! If she stays on this planet, he'll die. I know that you're all furious at Tess. I am too, but I also have to think of my son. We have to find Tess! I'm not asking, I'm telling you that we are going to find Tess. If you want to help, help, otherwise, get out of my way!" Max shouted, shaking with pent up emotion. Once he made his point clear, he walked away from them.

Isabel, Michael, and Valenti followed him immediately. They needed to find Tess just as much as Max did. Maria looked at Liz sadly, "I have to go with Michael, I'm sorry, Liz." She ran to join the others.

Two lone figures stood on the edge of the cliff, staring as the sun went down. "Max," Liz cried out sadly, his name echoing through the canon, unanswered.

* * *

A hand pulled Max to a stop, "Max, we've been yelling at you to slow down for the past ten minutes. Where are you going? We can't just charge in without a plan; we don't know where Tess is. We don't even know if she's still alive." 

"I know that Michael. I just—I don't know, I feel her, inside. I somehow know that she's alive. I don't even know if it's real, but I can feel her and she's so weak now. It's getting harder—I can't explain, I just know that we have to hurry." As he spoke, Isabel and Valenti caught up to them.

Isabel spoke calmly, remembering, "Tess, she said that once." Gaining control of his emotions, Max asked her what she meant. "When Agent Pierce captured you and we weren't sure if you were still alive…Tess said that you weren't and that she would feel it if you were. We'll maybe it works both ways, you know? Maybe, you could send her a message."

Valenti had been listening intently, "It's a risk, boys and girls," he held out a hand before Max could argue, "Now, I know what you've been saying Max. Yes, Tess is sick; she could be dying. But she's also a cold-blooded murdered, who I consider worse than even Nasedo because she killed a close friend. If we contact her, she may run off, or worse, come back to finish us."

"I don't think I like that idea. I'm happy alive," Maria said worriedly. Michael stepped closer to hold her. He patted her back, but never answered. His gaze was solidly with Max's. He would do whatever Max decided this time, no matter what the result. Looking at Isabel, he knew that she felt the same way.

Max stared at the now night sky, surprised at how fast it had gotten dark. Looking up at the brightly shinning stars, he spotted the 'V' constellation. Darkly, he noticed that one of the stars was out of alignment, so only four stars shone brightly. The brightest one was dim in relation. Soon it would move out of the system all together. This he feared.

Before speaking, he looked at his family, one by one. Catching their eyes with his, making sure that they knew that it might cost their lives to help him. "Are you all sure that you want to help me? Like the Sheriff said, 'it's a risk.' A big risk."

Michael pulled away from Maria, but held her hand. "Do you have anymore dumb questions or can we get the search started yet?"

Giving a quick smile, "Alright. Isabel, I want to know how you sent Liz to New York to warn me. Maybe if we contact her, she'll let us help her, at least for the baby's sake. If she doesn't tell us, hopefully we gather enough information so that we know where she is. I'm hoping that she's weak enough for us to take her. With the five of us fighting her, we should be able to force her hand."

Nodding, "It sounds like a good idea, Max. I hope that it works. If for nothing else, I need to hear it from her own lips. I considered her a daughter…" Valenti trailed his sentence, then inconspicuously wiped at his eyes. "Isabel? Michael? Maria?"

Isabel raised herself up higher, determined, "I'm in. So is Michael. We'll do whatever it takes, Max."

Maria hadn't answered yet. She stared at her shoes for a minute, when she lifted her head up, she looked directly at Max, "I told you that I don't trust her Max, but I trust you, and Michael, and Isabel, and Sheriff Valenti. So, yes, I'm with _you_; all the way."

* * *

To Be Continued…

_Please Read and Review _

_-Like I said, this is my first Roswell fic. (Oh…and don't worry, I'll write more about Liz later—in a good way) I'm not turning her into a monster; and I'm not ignoring Liz/Max, but for now, I'm focused on Max's search for his son…not necessarily Tess at this point. That'll come later…as will the Max/Liz stuff._


	2. Chapter 2

_(Undisclosed Area)_

Alex's voice took on an adolescent squeak as he reacted to the news Ava brought, "What? Everyone thinks I'm dead? How does something like this keep happening to me? Do I have something stamped on my forehead?"

Tess held Alex's hand, "Well, once Max and the others come for us, I'm sure that we can come up with a good story for your miraculous come-back. So, Kivar replaced Alex with a Skin? If he replaced him with a Skin, why did he bother to 'kill' Alex? He could've been a valuable spy."

Ava shrunk even further down, hiding her head, "It was part of a plot…I'm sorry Tess." Tears streamed down Ava's face, "They used me, made me pretend to be you."

Tess, groaning, pulled herself up so that she could reach her 'twin'. "I figured as much when they brought you here. Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

Ava pulled her head up, wiped at her tears, and then showed them both the band around her wrist. "Yeah, they hurt me. If I didn't do what they wanted, they'd zap me with this. I can't do anything to them, because it prevents me from using my powers as well."

"Well, what did they want you to do? I mean, this can't possibly get any worse than it is," Alex asked sarcastically. He stood up and started pacing the small room. "What did they do now?" He swung around, eyes wide and fearful, "They didn't hurt Isabel? Did they? Or any of the others? Liz? Maria? Everyone's alright, right?"

"No—No, everyone is physically fine. It's just that—they, they think that Tess murdered you and took off with the Granolith. They made me mind warp Kyle as the witness, and then trick Max and the others into thinking that you're a murder." Ava hid her head again as she covered her face with her arms, sobs racking her body. "I'm so sorry."

Alex sat back down on the ground, angry, yet unable to watch a girl cry without trying to comfort her. He put an arm around Ava's shaking shoulders. "In a nutshell, I'd say the chances for a rescue any time soon just dropped down to zero. No one is going to be looking for a dead man and if it were me, I wouldn't look for a cold-blooded murderer either."

Tess leaned back so that she was lying on the ground again. Her voice was barely a whisper as she tried to remain conscious. "Don't lose hope, Alex, Ava. Max will find us. I know that he will." Then she slipped, eyes closed, into blessed sleep.

Ava, her breathing hitching her words, "I hope so too. But I really don't think he'll come, not after what I did; what I said to him, Alex." He looked at her, motioning with his hand for her to continue. "I told him that Tess had gotten pregnant in order to force the four of us to go home. And that I was planning on giving them and the Granolith to Kivar. And—and, Max—he—he almost killed me, thinking that I was Tess. He wanted to kill me, but I stopped him by telling him that he'd kill the baby. He's not coming for us. He thinks that Tess is on Antar."

Lifting her head up, she stopped crying, "They made me do that. You have to believe me. They said that if I didn't, they'd kill you and Tess. I made Max hate her, but," whispering, "Kivar doesn't have the Granolith. I had it, you know--the Granolith, but I put it back. Back in Max, Isabel, and Michael's hands; they have it and as long as they have it, they have the power. Kivar can't kill us until he has it and Max is dead. The people will never accept him as King until then."

"So, all we need to do is find a way out of here. Damn it, I wish Tess was stronger…Are you sure that you can't get that bracelet off?"

"I tried, Alex, but every time I try, it just zaps me." She held out her wrist to him, "maybe you can try."

He stared at her, judging her, "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sure, Alex. I trust you. Anyway, it's worth a try, right?" She gave a quiet, small smile as she moved closer for him to reach.

As he took her wrist in his hand to begin studying the band, he told her, "Yeah, it's worth a try. Better than sitting here waiting for Kivar to kill us." As he fiddled with things, he always liked to chat, "So, you're home planet is called 'Antar'? That's a cool name for a planet. What's it like there, do you remember…"

_

* * *

Roswell__, NM__. Hotel outside of town._

Isabel lie on the bed, gasping for breath, sweat pouring off of her, "I can't…I can't reach her. I can't even find her, Max." She sat up, resting against the pillows. "How am I going to find her?"

Michael and Max sat next to the bed as Maria and the Sheriff made everyone lunch. Max wiped her brow with a wet cloth, "You can find her Is. You found me, remember." Max tried to be positive, he knew that it was straining on Isabel to keep trying, but he had to find Tess; had to find his son.

Isabel was reaching her limit on positive thinking, "Yeah, Max. I found you, you're my brother. I know you, I'm connected to you. She's a stranger."

Max shot back, "I know I'm your brother, Isabel. That makes her your sister!"

"Where the hell did that come from Max?!" Isabel shouted, her cheeks becoming flushed as she prepared to fight her brother.

"HEY! That's enough. It's not going to help anyone if you start fighting each other, right? Is, you know Max is on-edge right now, so just give him a break." Michael interrupted from his side of the bed. "We're doing something wrong. I mean, like Max said, you reached him to warn him in New York… I got it! What if all of us connect? We already now that we're stronger together than we are apart, so what if we help you?"

Max looked at him with new hope, "It's worth a try, right, Is?" Giving his sister what she called the 'puppy dog' eyes, he pleaded silently with her to give it another try.

Isabel shook her head, but agreed to try again, exasperated with her brother. "Once more, okay? We'll try this one more time. I can't do this anymore, I'm getting a migraine. Alright, Max?" He nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"Alright," she leaned back against the pillows so that she was relaxed, "Michael, I need your hand now." She waited until she felt his warm hand in hers, "Max? Alright, I need you to focus on Tess with me. Don't think of anyone other than Tess."

Taking a few deep breaths, Isabel slipped into a dream-state. She traveled through time, through space. Feeling Michael and Max beside her, she fell deeper, hunting for a specific mind; Tess's mind. Just floating. The real world didn't exist anymore; it might have taken an eternity, but they found her mind, her dream.

_

* * *

It was cloudy, as all dreams are. Voices echoed off invisible walls as they spoke. The air had a different quality; it was cleaner than any other air they'd ever breathed. _

_They were at a beach, but everything was different. The sand was white…the rocks around it a blue-purple color, and the water itself—crimson red. They heard the sounds of laughter coming from the water as they saw two young men splashing around. Near them, a young woman swam, giggling at their antics without either of them noticing her. _

_"Oh, my god, Max.__ Where are we?" Isabel gasped out. _

_Michael shook his head, "I don't know, Is, but it—seems familiar, ya know?"_

_Max spoke, his eyes wide, "I know this. This is where I first saw her; my queen…" His voice trailed off as his lips formed a large smile, the first real one since Tess had betrayed them. "This is Dimaras Rock."_

_As they neared the beach, they recognized the two young men to be Max and Brody. The young woman, of course, Tess. Max, dream Max, finally noticed Tess once she'd crawled onto the rock to sun-bathe. You could see how shy he was to approach her, even when Brody would push him near her. She'd shyly smile at them, wishing that they would talk to her._

_Soon, though, the sweet dream turned into a nightmare. The sky turned dark almost in an instant; the water, which was calm and warm, turned turbulent and hard. Waves the size of buildings washed away the beach, taking Max and Brody with it. Tess's screams shattered the calm beauty as she cried out for her love. _

_The scene changed as the beach became a white room. A room full of men who were torturing Max, who was strapped to a bed. A man, dressed in black, stood in the front of the room, just watching. He was in charge. -Max shook his head at the memories of Agent Pierce's torture.- It was different though, because Michael and Isabel were strapped down near him as well. The sounds of screaming were the only thing heard in the room. The man in charge kissed Isabel's cheek before he ordered one of his men to drive a knife through her heart. On the other side of her, a boy—Nicholas?—stabbed Michael multiple times. Finally, Max was killed by the Man himself, a smile on his face while he did it._

_Another flash, a new scene.__ Tess, a baby in her arms, cried out as the men ripped the baby from her and gave it to the man overseeing their torture. The Man took the baby away, giving it to a woman who looked exactly like Tess, except for the purple hair. The Tess look-a-like was crying, saying 'no'. The man pressed something on his watch, making the woman cry out and do as she was told._

_Michael caught on, "Isn't that Ava? Why Ava? I mean, I haven't even thought of our duplicates for months."_

_Max had enough of this strange dream, "Isabel, can she hear us? Can we talk to her?"_

_"Yes. We can talk to her, but she might not want to hear us." _

_Max got closer to Tess, "Tess, Tess! It's Max! Can you hear me?" He kneeled down in front of her._

_Tess__, who had been crying hysterically and screaming, finally noticed him. "Max? You're really here? You found me?" She reached up to touch his face. "I knew that you would come. I told Alex and Ava that you would, but they wouldn't believe me. Please, help us Max."_

_Max pulled away from her hand, "Alex and Ava?__ What? Where are you, Tess?"_

_Tess__ stood, "Alex is alive, Max. Kivar used Ava to mind warp you into thinking that I killed him. Kivar has got us now. He wants the Granolith and the baby. He has us, but he doesn't have the Granolith. Whatever happens, Max, don't give it to him. He'll kill you." Again, the scene changed to a graveyard…headstones with all of their names on them. "He'll kill us all."_

_Isabel gasped, "Alex is alive? No, you're lying! He isn't alive. We saw him! He's dead!"_

_Tess walked over to her, her body becoming translucent, "I don't have much time left…but I promise you, he's alive and with me."_

_Michael grabbed hold of Isabel before she could say anything, "I believe you. I don't know why, but I do. Now, where are you?"_

_She stepped back, leaning against the white walls. "I'm here. The white room. Please hurry…" She faded into the wall, disappearing._

* * *

Flash. 

They all gasped for breath as they were thrown back into their own minds. Looking extremely worried, Maria and Sheriff Valenti sat besides them. Maria held Michael's hand tightly as they blinked from the blinding white flash.

Maria rubbed Michael's back as he pulled himself up, "Are you alright? Did you reach her this time?" Michael's face was a chalky white. Leaning his head against his girlfriend's he took in another couple of deep breaths before he told both of them what they had seen.

Sheriff Valenti wiped his face, huff a little, "Do you believe her, Max? I mean, you did visit her in a dream. Maybe she's confused or dreaming that she didn't kill Alex."

Max looked unsure and undecided, "I don't know. I want to believe her, but… I don't know. She says she's in the white room…She could be trying to get us captured."

Isabel stood next to her brother, arms crossed over her chest, "I can't believe that you'd even consider going to the white room Max! After what happened to you there. She's lying! You know Alex is dead…you tried to heal him, remember?"

Max turned so that he faced his sister. "I know, Isabel! But I couldn't feel anything. No flash, no nothing, he was dead! But what if, Issy? What if he is still alive and that—body was a Skin or something?"

She turned away from him in a huff, "No! No, Max! You're wrong! Alex's dead. She's lying to us. Trying to torture me."

Maria spoke up, "Well, I don't think that we can just leave it at that, Isabel. If there's the slightest chance that he's still alive…" she trailed off.

Valenti turned to Michael, "You've been extremely quiet about this whole thing, Michael. What do you think?" They all stopped to stare at their friend, who looked deep in thought.

Michael blinked a few times, licked his lips, "I think—Tess was telling the truth. That dream that we visited, I don't think that was all a dream. I think it was the past."

* * *

To Be Continued…again. 

Liking it? Hating it? Let me know…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: A huge hello to those who reviewed. I'm so happy that you like my story. Thank you so much for the reviews. You have no idea much you've encouraged me. (Although, if you also write fanfic, you probably know that a nice review will get your creative juices going.) But I did want to explain a couple of things…just in case you don't get the small details. If you've watched "Departure"…which I assume that you have, it is very weird how at the beginning Tess was so sweet to Max and Valenti (going so far to call him Dad) then less than ten minutes later she said (evilly)… "You kissed Liz…well, you'll forget about her where we're going." Then, of course the whole murder thing happened. It was so sudden that I thought that she'd been replaced with a Skin or something, at first. That's where I got my whole idea from…what if she had been replaced in the few moments she was at home. Also notice, Max hadn't felt the baby after the 'change,' so it was easy to see how Ava, who has the same powers as Tess, could've taken over. And if you remember Ava, she was the quiet one who let everyone run all over her until she disappeared—never to be heard from again. So, she would be easy to manipulate by Kivar. I also have NEVER seen Season 3. (Departure was the last episode that I've watched.) So I really don't know the rest of the story besides the little snippets I've heard about. So, basically, I'm making everything else up about Kivar, Antar, etc. I hope that you like it, and to answer everyone's question, YES, THIS IS A MAX/TESS STORY.

* * *

(_Eagle Rock Military Base: The White Room_) 

Gasp.

Tess's eyes flew open to search the room. "Max! Max where are you?" she shouted. Clutching at her pregnant belly, she forced herself to her knees, desperate to find him.

Hands on her shoulders held her down, fighting against them as she continued to cry out for Max. A different set of hands held her face, forcing her to look at them. The fight died down as she recognized Alex, then Ava's face.

Breathing heavily, Tess asked them, "What happened?"

Ava rubbed her back, "It was just a dream, Tess. It's alright. It was a dream."

She stared at her duplicate, "Where's Max? He was here, I felt him…Unless—," Tess pushed against her hands to sit up. This time, they helped her up. She looked at the mirror, then lowered her voice. "They know. Isabel, she must've dream walked Max into my dream. I told him about us, that we've been captured by Kivar. He'll come, he'll come for us. I know it."

Alex looked unsure, whispered back, "Are you sure, Tess? I mean, not that I don't believe you, because I've seen the four of you do some amazing things over the years…but are you sure that it wasn't just a dream?"

Tess grabbed hold of each of their hands, looking directly into their eyes as she whispered, "Yes. I'm sure. They're coming for us. We have to be ready."

* * *

(_Roswell__, NM__. Hotel outside of town.)_

"The past? How is what we saw in Tess's dream the past, Michael? It doesn't make any sense," Isabel argued. "First of all, I don't think we were human in our past life. Second of all, yeah…Max said that he might've recognized Dimaras Rock, but that was a story that they heard about from Brody. She could've come up with that on her own. Third, it just doesn't make any sense, Michael!"

Michael, mirroring her pose, "I didn't say that it made any sense, Isabel, I just said that it was the past! It's a feeling that I had…that everything that we've seen happened before. Plus, I never told Tess that Nicholas bragged about killing me. "

Max stood, moving so that he was between Michael and Isabel, then he turned towards Isabel. "Is, I think Michael is right."

She backed off, "Fine. Whatever."

"Um…I don't want to interrupt, but if even a half of what Tess told you through that dream is real, then we're in big trouble. We have an enemy that we know next to nothing about. And if Alex, Ava, and Tess are really in the white room, they might be working with the government. This Kivar, if he's here, how'd he get here? And does he have the same powers as you do? Obviously, he brought some amazing toys with him, if he's able to control Ava. Then, there's our lack of time. Tess's baby is going to die…" Valenti rubbed his hand across his mouth. "Getting them out of the Eagle Rock Military Base… we barely got you out of there the first time, Max. They'll probably correct the mistakes they made, doubled security. We need a plan. We have to get them out of there, stop them. For the sake of both of our planets."

Maria was biting her lip, "I can't believe this. It's too hard." A tear ran down her face, silently. "Alex, if he's still alive—," her voice caught, unable to finish the sentence. Michael pulled her into his arms and gently ran his hand through her hair until she stopped crying.

Isabel patted her back, "I can't, Maria. I can't believe that he's still alive. I won't believe it until I see him with my own eyes. I can't even hope because if it's not true, I won't be able to handle it."

Maria, wiping her tears away, "That's okay, Isabel. I'll hope for the both of us." They tearfully smiled at each other in understanding. Maria wondered at it all, before she found out the true origins of Max, Michael, and Isabel, she used to secretly admire Isabel Evans popularity. Once she learned about their secret from Liz, she feared her…Maria now smiled at the memory of Isabel "fiddling" with her mother's car. And now, she was happy to have such a good friend.

"Alright, we need a plan. And we're down a mind-warper. Anyone got any ideas?" Max walked over to the kitchen area and pulled out a notebook from his backpack. He sat down and invited everyone else to sit around the table.

Four hours later, they had a plan. They just needed to execute it, without executing themselves.

_

* * *

(Eagle Rock Military Base)_

Covertly, Maria pulled her car up behind a large bush, and left it running as everyone else got out. Dressed in black suits Valenti, Michael, and Max walked up to the gate, pulling out fake IDs proving their association as members of the FBI Special Projects before they could be asked. Isabel, in a revealing dress, was instructed to 'keep the guards occupied.'

However, as they walked up, they were surprised to see that there was no guard. No one around. The men looked at each other in suspicion. Michael, on guard himself, went over to the control panel and using his powers, opened the gate. Isabel, throwing caution to the wind, walked behind them. She 'changed' into a more reasonable outfit as they walked.

Valenti pulled out his gun, flanking the other two men, Isabel in the rear. Whispering to them, "Something's wrong. It feels like we're walking into a trap." Max and Michael nodded.

It was only when they neared to the depleted-uranium door, complete with x-ray scanner and fingerprinting capabilities, that they realized how wrong the situation was. A dead body lay near the scanner; dried blood on his face and floor.

Michael waited for their signal before changing his fingerprints to open the door. "Where are they?" It wasn't really a question that they were expecting to have answered.

As they neared the white room, it was erringly quiet, except for the dead bodies that lined the halls. The four of them looked at each other, afraid. Max took the lead, Isabel behind him as Valenti and Michael weapons ready followed behind.

Suddenly, Max collapsed on the ground, groaning. "Arggg. Tess," he breathed, "The baby…"

_

* * *

(The White Room)_

"Argg." Tess screamed, "The baby. Something's happening. Something's wrong." She panted, back arched off the ground as she tried to breathe. A glow emanated from her womb.

Ava was scared, "Tess, what wrong with the baby? Alex, what's happening to her?"

Alex, who was sweating, tried to keep calm. "I really don't know. But if Max and the others are going to rescue us, they better hurry."

* * *

"Max!" Isabel cried out, running to her brother's side. "Are you alright?" 

Max gasped, his breathing shallow and his color white, "The baby. Something's happening. We have to hurry, Is. Michael, blast the door."

Michael raised his hand and focused his energy on creating a large energy blast to blow open the door. Valenti moved in first, his gun pointed and ready to shoot.

A familiar voice that no one had ever thought they'd hear again almost made the Sheriff drop his gun.

"Sheriff Valenti! Oh, thank god you're here!" Alex shouted enthusiastically, "Tess, she's hurt. We need help."

"Oh my god! Alex--," Valenti gapped at him, looking at the ghost in front of him. The others trailed behind him, and practically bounced off his back as they too stood stunned, staring at their friends.

Ava and Alex were kneeling besides Tess, who was grasping their hands with a vengeance as she screamed.

Michael was the first to react, running over towards them to help. He too saw the glow coming from Tess, or he should say, the baby. He placed a hand against her belly, feeling the baby's frantic movements. "Max!" He shouted to his shocked friend. It jarred them all into movement.

Max ran over to them, he pushed Ava out of his way to take his place besides his wife. He held her hand as he placed a hand over the baby, hoping that there was a way to heal his son. "Tess. Tess, look at me," he pleaded with her. "It's me, it's Max."

Tess somehow was able to hear his voice through her pain, "Max?" Tears streamed down her face. She reached up to touch his face, "You're really here. You found us—Argg." She screamed as another wave of agony passed through her.

He focused on his son, placing his hand against the baby's glowing hand. He gasped as he saw what was happening. "Tess, Tess." Once he'd gained his senses enough to talk, he spoke rapidly, "Tess, it's going to be okay. We have to leave, but I promise you. It'll all be okay. Michael," he ordered, "help me with Tess. Alex, Ava, just follow us." Michael rushed to help pick Tess up off the ground, lifting her into his arms like a knight with a damsel-in-distress.

Isabel went over to Alex, still not believing what—who she was seeing. Her hand hovered over his face, feeling him. He wasted no time as his lips met hers in a quick, yet passionate kiss.

Valenti, who was now in the lead, made his way to the door.

He halted unexpectedly.

"Shit." The explicit flew from his lips, drawing the others attention to the danger.

Men, all of them armed and ready, pointing guns at their heads stood in front of the door, blocking their escape.

The men moved aside, yet did not lower their weapons as a man walked through.

He stared at each of them, until he focused his gaze at Max, "Your highness," he half bowed, "it's going to be a pleasure to kill you again."

* * *

To be continued…again. 

(I always love to end it at the cliffhanger…always keep 'em wantin' more.)

Please review and let me know how you're liking it.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's NOTE_**_: I have noticed, in other fanfictions, that Kivar is spelling Khivar. (I read the season two (departure) transcript and it was spelled Kivar, so that is how I'm spelling it. I hope its right.)_

_

* * *

(The Crashdown Café—hours earlier) _

Kyle sat at the booth closest to the restaurant door, tapping his fingers on the table, just waiting-waiting for his father and friends to walk in. He glanced at the clock for the millionth time since they'd left. Then he went back to staring at the door. It was hard to think that his father just left him to search for a murderer. Max, Michael, and Isabel, he could understand why they had left. Kyle even understood when Maria chose to go with her boyfriend, but his father? After everything that Tess had put him through. He ran his hands through his hair again. She had brainwashed him into dragging his friend's body to her car, where she staged an 'accident'. Hating where his thoughts were taking him, he went back to staring at the door.

His view was blocked as Liz sat opposite him in the booth. She looked upset, wringing her hands and covering her mouth, probably to keep from screaming in frustration.

"Kyle," she whispered to him, trying to be mindful of the customers and her father, who had assumed the chef position since Michael was so sick. "We have to do something. I can't just sit here anymore while Max and the others walk into a trap just to save that—Urg!" The patrons of the café stared at her for a moment, before returning to their conversations.

"Yeah, I know. But we don't even know where they are, Liz." Kyle reminded her, "Don't forget, my father's out there with them too and he's the only family I have left in this world who can still remember my name. Don't you think that I would love to have gone with them? If only to beat the crap out of my 'sister.' Urg." He ran both hands through his hair, breathing hard. "I'd really love to get my hands on her Liz. And I honestly can't believe that my father would go after her. It's suicide."

Liz agreed, "I know. Who knows what Tess is capable of? I keep thinking that it's my fault, you know. I knew something was off about her; maybe, if I caught on earlier, Alex would still be alive."

"Don't be silly, Liz. I lived with her, and I still had no clue! If she knew that you had any idea, she'd mind--." Kyle was cut off as Brody walked in and descended on their table. "Oh, hey, Brody."

"Where's the King?" Brody demanded. Liz and Kyle did a double take, "Larek?" Liz asked quietly.

"Yes. It's Larek. I don't have time! I have but mere hours to prevent a catastrophe that will end with the destruction of the royal house. Now, where is Max?" So it was Larek, the alien who used Brody's body as a communication device.

Kyle stood, "We don't know where he is. Max, my father, Maria, Michael, and Isabel left to search for Tess."

Larek turned to look at the human speaking, "Search for Tess? The Queen is missing? No. No. This cannot be happening." He looked devastated as he sunk down next to Liz in the booth. "I need to know everything. But first, I have to find them."

Larek pulled out a small black device, Liz remembered it as the device Brody had used to prevent the royal four from using their powers. He switched it on and turned the triangles so that the colors inverted. It began beeping in his hands…he poked at it for a few more minutes, the beeps getting slower, then faster as he worked on it. "I found them. They are located 10.2 miles southeast of this point. I need a map, but first, I want to know the situation. I don't think that any of them know how much danger they're in. Kivar, our enemy, is here on Earth. And he's brought his army."

Shock marred their faces, "An army? Oh, my god! Max! We have to help them, they're probably walking into a trap," Liz was freaking out, worrying about her first love. "What if Tess is working with Kivar? She said the plan was to deliver the royal four to Kivar. Oh, god, Kyle."

Larek stared at the girl, "Why would Tess work with Kivar? Her very existence keeps Kivar from the throne. Kivar has plotted to capture Tess for her child. Once the child is born, he has no use for her. If she still lives, she would be the true Queen of Antar. Kivar would lose his reign. He'll lose his reign if any of the royal house lives. His only option is to assassinate the king and queen, as well as the king's sister and second-in-command. What 'plot' are you speaking of?" He stared her down.

Kyle jumped in to her defense, "No. Liz's right. Tess told us! She told us about the plans she—no, she didn't make the plans—Nasedo made the plans. She told us that Nasedo made a deal with Kivar forty years ago for her to get pregnant with Max's baby, go home, and deliver the three of them to Kivar. Of course, that's after she murdered Alex, then mind warped me into forgetting. Then once we'd caught her, she took the granolith and left. Of course, we just found out that she didn't leave Earth. That's why Max, Michael, Isabel, Maria, and my father left to find her. They're afraid that she or the baby will die if she doesn't go home. But that's bullshit, she's playing. I know she is."

"I don't understand this story. Nasedo wasn't in authorization to make such a deal. Nasedo hated Kivar. He would never deal with the likes of him. And the Queen is incapable of such an act and though I would love to go into this further, we are running out of time. We have to leave now, or we'll be too late." Larek stood up, "I need a form of transportation."

Liz stood up quickly, "Wait. I have a car. But I'm going with you! I have to see Max." Larek nodded.

Kyle crawled out from the booth, "I'm going too. You're not going to stop me."

"Alright, then. But understand that you are taking your lives into your own hands by choosing to come with me." He waited until they nodded, then they all walked out of the Crashdown…to the rescue.

_

* * *

(Hours later: Eagle Rock Army Base)_

Maria sat behind the wheel of her car; her hands were white as she squeezed the life out of the steering wheel. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair frazzled. She couldn't take eyes off the gate, waiting for them to run out.

"God, where are you?" She mumbled to herself. "Oh, god. I should've gone with you. Where are you?" Focusing on the gate, she didn't hear anyone striding up to her car, until they had touched the door handle.

Maria screamed, then put her hand to her chest as Liz, who also screamed in response, came into view. Maria, once she had calmed, noticed Brody and Kyle were with her.

"What are you guys doing here?" She whispered. "Hi, Brody."

"It's Larek and we're here to rescue the royal four from Kivar and his men. We have to hurry, there's no time left." Striding forward towards the gate, he didn't even turn to see the three humans follow behind.

Once they had reached the fingerprint/x-ray gate, he pulled out another device and manipulated the gate to open. The door came open with a hard creak. It was as they walked through that they noticed the dead human bodies of F.B.I Special Agents.

"They've been shot!" Liz exclaimed. "There aren't any handprints? They were shot."

"Yes," Larek answered, "Kivar doesn't have any powers. He lives on Antar and cannot risk leaving permanently; else another tyrant will take his rule. Kivar travels to Earth as I do. He prepares a human body for transfer to use as a communicator, as do his men--." His sentence was cut off as the sounds of gunshots sounded.

"Oh my god!" Maria screamed, "Michael." Kyle shouted for his father.

They ran towards the sounds, fearful of what they would find.

_

* * *

(The White Room: Eagle Rock Army Base: Moments before…)_

"Your highness," the Man half bowed, "it's going to be a pleasure to kill you again."

Max step forward, hand out in a gesture of 'stop', "Who are you? What do you want?"

The Man smiled condescendingly, "Me? your highness. I'm but a peon in relation to your glorious presence. Allow me to reintroduce myself; my name is Kivar."

"Oh my god! Kivar," Isabel breathed. Her face was turning the color of the wall as she blinked at him. "What do you want?" She stepped forward towards him, but Max's hand on her arm, and the men shifting their weapons toward her, stopped her from getting closer.

"Answer her!" Max commanded, unsure if his position as the King would grant him authority.

Kivar stared through Isabel, looking her up and down, his desire obvious. "Vilandra," he licked his lips, "Still as beautiful as ever. As for your answer, your highness, I want what I've always wanted. The Granolith. You and your queen, dead and me, as the rightful king. The topping on the cake, of course, is your son being raised by me!" He nodded at the guards, who raised their guns to aim at them all. "Do not shoot the queen," he warned his men. "We mustn't harm my new son."

It was so quick. Sheriff Valenti dodged behind Isabel, as Michael lay Tess back down on the ground, placing her in Ava's arms, to walk over to Max's side. Alex kneeled besides Tess, who was hidden behind Max and the others. Max stood in front of the entire group with Michael at his right and Isabel at his left.

Before the first bullet had left the gun's chamber, Max had his shield up to protect them from the hail of bullets. Michael blasted the top of the doorway, causing the ceiling to fall on top of the soldiers. Isabel had her hand with Max's, helping him maintain the shield longer.

The noise was deafening, bullets bouncing off the shield at an alarming rate. Kivar stared at Max the entire time, waiting for his strength to fail. Waiting for the bullets to pass through the green shield.

It never seemed to end.

"KIVAR!" The shout was so loud and forceful that it was clearly heard through the sounds of bullets and screams. Kivar, at the sound of the voice, swore, then ordered a cease fire.

Larek, with three humans at his side, pushed through the soldiers and strode over to Kivar. He took the sight of the white room in and then stared back at Kivar. "Your dastardly plot has been exposed and the council has been assembled to discuss the ramifications of your actions. This is an act of tyranny. An act with only one penalty: death."

Kivar acted surprised, "Exposed? Really, I don't think so." He reached behind his back to pull out a gun, "You are lying. I don't think the council has been called and I think you are my only witness. And once you're dead, no one will ever question me again."

Larek stared directly into his eyes, "Do you really think that I would come here without the council's knowledge or their orders?" Larek pulled out the Trithium Amplification Generator and moved the controls to another position.

A holographic image appeared in front of him, the image of an elderly human male. "Kivar! You are ordered back to Antar to appear in front of the royal council by order of Head Council Minor. Larek has been sent to escort you back. If anything happens to the Royal Four or Larek prior to the council's hearing, you will be executed for tyranny. Return the body you occupy to its rightful place and return to Antar immediately! Council Kovik, out."

Kivar, teeth exposed, growled. He glared at Max, threatening, "It is not over yet. Mark my words. I will be King. And as soon as I am, the council will be dismembered." He turned towards his men, motioning for them to leave; he was almost out the door, when a shout stopped him.

"Wait!" Ava stood up from behind Max, Isabel, and Michael, she took a deep breath then walked through the shield Max held. They gasped as no one had ever gotten through the shield before. Ava, with her head held high to actually look like a queen, spoke severely, "Take this OFF OF ME! NOW! I will no longer be your tool!" He pulled out a metal device and ran it over the bracelet; it fell off the thin wrist. "If you ever come back here again…"

Kivar sneered, raised a hand to her. But without the bracelet, Ava fought back, burning his hand with a flick of her wrist. He screamed, pulling his hand back to see his skin peeling as if he'd stayed out in the sun for hours. Swearing, he fled the room following behind his men.

Once it was sure that he wouldn't return, Max dropped the shield. Then he quickly collapsed on the ground for lack of energy, taking both Isabel and Michael with him. Liz, Maria, and Kyle ran over to them. Kyle immediately embraced by his father, as Michael and Maria kissed. Liz ran to Max, expecting him to hold her, and surprised when he chose to ignore her and turned towards Larek.

Larek walked over to Max, giving him his hand to pull him to his feet. "Your highness."

Max thanked him for his help, but demanded an explanation.

"Forgive me, Max. The Council had feared that Kivar was plotting against the crown, but we had no idea that it would come to this. I only found out about his kidnapping of the Queen after it had occurred. His men were discussing it and I overheard. Once I realized that Kivar had indeed captured the Queen with the intention of kidnapping your son, I notified the Council and they ordered me to bring Kivar back. I must leave now, highness. I promise you that Kivar will be punished." With those words, he walked out of the White Room to return Brody's body back to Roswell.

They stood around the room, staring at each other in shock, trembling in relief. No words were spoken; no sounds were made, besides the gasping breaths for air and shocked gasps as they stared at Alex, Ava, then at the unconscious woman lying on the ground.

The truth sunk in. They were all had. Tess didn't kill Alex, didn't mind warp Kyle, and didn't betray her family. She had always been the outsider. Always had to fight to belong. But she gave them her heart and soul and trust. And in one moment, they had turned on her by believing an unbelievable lie. And in that moment, they had betrayed the one person who had always been there for them all, whenever they needed her.

The question now became, would she forgive them? And would she even survive long enough for them to make it up to her?

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

What do you think? Sensue

Okay, I'm going to explain the whole Kivar/council thing. The Council is the government of Antar. The King runs the council, but since Max is on Earth, Kivar is an acting King—but not the true King. So the Council is the head honcho. Which is why there's a war. There must be a true king in charge, else corruption, etc. takes over. But the King has to have 'royal blood'…that's why he needs Max's son, if he takes in Max's son, he can be the King, until Max's son is old enough to be king himself. But of course, if he raises Max's son, he can raise him anyway that he wants. –Also, Kivar doesn't have any powers, he's like Larek. He has to take over a human body to go to Earth.

Does this make sense?

I also couldn't let Ava be a spineless whiner anymore…hence her burning Kivar with her powers. (Remember Tess burning the Skins?) Well, what if that's her outward power? (Like Isabel's is telekinesis—Tess's is pyrokinesis.) I'm also thinking of her and Alex getting together…?? But I'm not sure, 'cause of Isabel. Well, let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**_: I decided to stretch the story out a little. Tess, Ava, and Alex have been through so much that they need comfort. Trust me though…I'll get to Max and Tess soon. But I have to work out some little kinks. _

* * *

It was dark and the pain was almost unbearable. Almost, but she kept her wits long enough to hear Ava cry that Max had wanted to kill her; that he wouldn't come for a woman he believed killed a good friend. The thought of Max wanting to kill her brought her more pain than the baby dying in her womb did. 

So she dreamt of him, how he used to love her in the past; dreamt of the plans they made for the baby and of him coming to rescue her and the others from Kivar. Tears leaked from her closed lids as the pain came back in waves. Arching her back, she was surprised to find that the hard cold ground had become soft and warm, but was in too much pain to care about it.

A warm hand, a strong masculine one wiped her tears away gently. A damp cloth replaced the hand as a familiar voice whispered comforting nothings. The sound of the voice, so loving and gentle, created more tears. She could almost believe it, that she was back home; that she was still loved.

"Shh, Tess. It's alright, you're safe. You're home, sweetheart. Max just went to get his things from home. He'll be right back. I'm here, Tess and I'm not leaving you. It'll be alright…I promised you that you and your baby will always have a home here, and that's one promise that I'll never break." Jim Valenti continued to wipe Tess's tears away.

A creak at the doorway took Jim's attention away as he saw Alex and Kyle walk in. "Hey, guys," Tess was able to get out. Waving her hand at them to come closer. Alex immediately sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand. Kyle stared at his feet as they spoke softly together. Jim moved to the chair that he had pulled from the dinning room in order to stay close to the young woman he thought of as a daughter.

"Yeah, so I have no idea what the hell I'm going to tell everyone. They all think I'm dead and even if we mind-warped the entire town, there's still my grave and, of course, public records. So whatever we think of it has to be good. Oh god, my dad's going to have a heart attack." Alex leaned down to rest his head on his hands.

Tess, lifting her arms from beneath the covers, reached up to pat his head. "Don't worry, Alex. We'll think of something." She turned to look at her favorite human, her brother, who had not looked at her once since walking in. "Hi, Kyle. Are you okay? Is everyone alright? I don't remember…what happened?" No one answered. "Kyle?"

Jim got out of the chair to go back to Tess's side. "It's alright, Tess. Everyone is fine; we all got out safe and sound. Max, Isabel, and Michael just went to the Evans' to let them know that they were all going to come over here tonight…to 'hang out' with Kyle. Maria had to go home; Amy got mad that she stayed out all night with Michael again. And since we couldn't really explain, Maria is grounded. Liz had to work tonight, but she's going to stop in right after. Alex, of course, is going to stay here until we can come up with a decent story. So is Ava. She's in the kitchen right now, making us dinner. And if she's half the cook that you are Tess, I'd say we're all in for a treat. Listen, I'm going to go check on her; Alex, why don't you come with me." With that, he left Kyle alone with Tess.

Kyle tiptoed to her side, like a naughty child caught doing something bad. "Hey, Tess. You doing okay? The baby?"

She licked her lips, her mouth was dry, "Kyle, could I please have some water?" Her voice cracked as she made the request.

"Oh, sure." Kyle nearly tripped over his own feet to get a glass of water for her. He handed it to her, then quickly reached out to steady her hands after he'd seen the glass trembling. "Gently, Tess. Okay?" He helped bring the glass to her lips until she had her fill. After she had nodded that she was done, he was surprised to find his own hands shaking.

Tears blinded him for a moment, until he felt Tess wipe them away. Her soft voice broke through the enormous amount of guilt he felt, as she asked him if he was okay.

He laughed bitterly, "Am I okay? Yeah, I'm fine, Tess. God, Tess. I'm so sorry." His laughter became racking sobs. Leaning into her open arms, he cried hard against her shoulder as he repeated the words "I'm so sorry."

After the tears had stopped, she told him that it was okay and that she understood. After all, she said, he'd been mind-warped into believing he'd seen Alex's murder.

"I can't believe you, Tess. I hated you. Hell, I wanted you dead! And you say that you forgive me. How can you forgive me when I can't even forgive myself for ever believing that lie—that you actually were a killer, capable of murdering Alex? I'm so stupid! God! I mean, that must've been why Kivar ordered Ava to mind-warp me." He threw the pillow against the wall, it fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"No, it wasn't." Ava's soft New York accent differentiated her voice from Tess's. Kyle turned to look at her as she leaned against the doorway. Alex was standing besides her, a tray of food in his hands. "Kivar picked you because the others were already suspicious of Tess from the start…especially Liz. If Kivar had made me mind warp any of them, Max would've seen through it. It would be too easy to believe it coming from one of them. You were the only one that Max would believe, because Max knew, deep down, that you loved her just as much as he did. He knew that you didn't think wrongly of Tess, that you'd never turn on her for no reason. I'm so sorry, Kyle. I never meant to hurt anyone like this. I just wanted Kivar to let us go. I had no idea that it would turn out this way…I'm sorry." She hid her face with her hair, before fleeing the room.

Alex handed Kyle the tray before running after her. Kyle set it on the night stand, asking her what she wanted first.

Tess shifted higher up on the bed, still weak, but determined. "Kyle, please…tell me what happened, I don't want food…I want answers. I don't understand-- I don't remember. We were captured by Kivar…he made Ava pretend to be me. She told me that she mind warped you into thinking that I killed Alex? Max—he got angry? She said that he wouldn't come…but he did, right?" The baby kicked her, hard, making her gasp. "Oh…the baby." She gasped, breathing harshly. "Where's Max? Why isn't he here with me?"

"Tess. I promise you…he's coming. He just went to get his things…he'll be here as soon as possible. Trust me. There's nothing in this universe that will keep Maxwell Evans from your side. The guy went up against a gun-wielding alien army to get to you…then carried you all the way back to Roswell and to this bed." Kyle smiled at her, trying to put her at ease. She took a deep breath, relaxing against the pillows as she rested her hands against the kicking baby. The baby kicked her hard again…making her grimace.

Jim came back in, hearing her become upset. "Tess, are you alright?" He put a hand on her belly, smiling as he felt the baby kick. "Huh. That was a hard kick…I think that boy of yours is going to be a football or soccer player, huh?"

She sadly smiled back at him, "Yeah…maybe, if he lives that long. I don't think he's doing too well…" She trailed off, picking at the blanket before looking back up, "You know what I've decided?" Both Jim and Kyle shook their heads. "It's not too weird to call you Dad…and to call you my brother."

They all smiled. "Yeah…think of it from my perspective. I really have an alien for a sister. That's okay, though…you're still my favorite Martian. Oh, man. Guess what? We get to call you 'Grandpa', old man."

Laughter filled the room, the happy sounds of a new family.

* * *

Ava ran. She ran so hard and so fast that she didn't think the wind could follow. It was all she could do…to keep from thinking about all the pain she caused. Tess…Kyle…Max…Isabel…Everyone that she hurt. It was unintentional…but it was her powers that did it, no matter who controlled her. The tears flowed unending, blinding her; She kept running, though, even though her mind shut down dampening all of her senses, keeping her from seeing, smelling, or even feeling the world around her. 

She didn't even hear the loud honking of the truck barreling its way down the street towards her.

Not until it was too late.

* * *

To Be Continued… 

Ha ha ha…I'm evil.

Please REVIEW. I really want to know what you thought of this chapter. (Yes… there's more to come.—Like I said, there's still a lot of things that need to be taken care of before we get to the 'couples.')


	6. Chapter 6

_(Evans Home, Roswell)_

Frustration was eating away all sense of stoicism in Maxwell Evans. He struggled to maintain his composure, because all he wanted to do was explode. It was ridiculous how the king of an entire world could be reduced to a humiliated teenager. There was no time for this, he had to get back to Tess; had to tell her what he'd learned. The longer he stood here, being yelled at by his parents for not going to a counseling session, the harder it was to stay in control. Especially since Isabel kept staring at him, trying to get him to give in to telling their parents the truth.

Michael, as always was his rock. He stood slightly in front of him, but to the side. If the situation hadn't been so precarious, Max would've smiled at the over-protectiveness of his best friend. Michael knew how close he was to just telling them who he was, so he jumped in.

"Mrs. Evans. I'm sorry. It was my fault. I kept Max from going because I had a really bad fight with Maria and just needed a friend to keep me company and to stop me from doing something really dumb. So I called Max. Max is a really good friend, you know. He never thought of leaving me in my time of need. I'm so sorry…" he sniffed, faked a few unshed tears, "If I had known that I was keeping him from something important…"

Isabel could've shook her head at her mother, "Oh, Michael. I had no idea that you and Maria were having problems. No, it's good to have a friend when you need one. I'm so glad that you called Max, instead of drinking or behaving in a self-destructive manner, like so many teenagers do, nowadays. I'm sorry, Max. I had no idea. I guess it was alright to skip one session in order to be there for your best friend." Their father just stood behind his wife, hands on her shoulders, nodding his agreement. "Is there anything that we can do for you?"

Michael wiped at his eyes, still sniffing, "No. No, I'm alright now. Maria said she forgave me, so we're back together now. I feel so stupid."

Max jumped in, "You're not stupid, Michael." He put an arm around his shoulders, "it's like I told you, Michael. There are always ups and downs in every relationship. But as long as you still love each other, you'll get through it."

"Oh, Max. We still have to go to the Crashdown tonight, remember? Liz needs our help with the inventory. I promised her that you and Michael would go help lift the heavy boxes for her." Isabel cut in before things got too unbelieveable for her to listen to.

Michael nodded, "Oh, yeah! I remember. Maria said that she'd kill me if I didn't show!" He got up and started to head towards the door. Before leaving, he turned back to Max, "Hey, Max--Isabel, you comin'?"

Diane jumped in before Max or Isabel could respond, "They'll meet you there, Michael. It was so nice seeing you again. Bye." She walked him over to the door, holding it open for him. He left, reluctantly, without them motioning that he would meet up with them later before it slammed shut behind him.

As he walked away from his friends' home, he heard the faint sounds of a loud argument coming from within. Michael shook his head, taking in a deep breath; the shouting was bringing back old memories of his foster father, bad memories that he would rather forget.

He pulled out the cell phone that Maria had let him borrow to call Sheriff Valenti. The last Michael had heard, Tess was still unconscious. He wanted to check up on her; Hell, he wanted to see her with his own eyes to make sure that she was okay. All the lies, the deceit, all of it, was an elaborate plot to rip the royal family apart. Thinking that, as the king's second-in-command and protector, he should've seen it coming did nothing to help him feel better. His gait shortened as he started to jog. No matter what, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Never once did he think to ignore his gut as he gave up all signs of doubt, running as fast as he could, dialing Valenti as he ran.

It rang, once, twice…Finally someone answered. "Valenti residence," Kyle said half-heartedly.

"Kyle, its Michael. Is everything okay over there? Is Tess okay?"

"Tess. Um…yeah. She's doing, well as okay as she can be. Michael, she says that the pain is less now and that she's feeling better. Dad—he said that's a bad sign—that she might-- Hurry Max up, okay."

"I'm trying, Kyle. Max's parents are being assholes! They won't let them leave! What the hell am I going to do about that? If I were Max, I'd tell them to F-off and get the hell out of my way. But of course, Max has got to be the perfect son…just like Isabel has to be the perfect daughter. Listen, I'm almost by your house now. I'll be there in about five minutes. I'm on Maria's cell if you need me."

Michael ran even faster, ignoring the baffled looks of the neighbors watering their perfect lawns, while their children played in the yard. Something—he didn't know what—made him run past the Valenti house and to the street that ran perpendicular.

He'd felt it, sensed it, long before he heard the voice cry out "Watch OUT!" It was pure reaction, thought was not involved. He blasted a hole in the road, focusing on the rock blasting sessions taught to him by Tess.

The truck's brakes squealed as the driver tried to stop from hitting the young woman who had run out in front of him. The driver's heart almost stopped, barely breathing as the truck miraculously stopped, the front wheels falling in a hole in the road that he could've sworn wasn't there before.

Michael ran over as fast as his legs could move, grabbing Ava by the waist and pulling her out of the street. Her face was pure white and she had tears streaming down her face. By the color of her eyes, he assumed that she had been crying before she ran out into the street. The thundering sounds of running footsteps came up behind him. Alex, who had shouted the warning, came up to them and pulled Ava from out of Michael's arms to hold her in his own.

The driver of the truck, an obese balding man, levered himself out of the truck and walked over quickly to see if they were injured. Michael took the lead, making sure that he knew that the young lady was unharmed, merely upset that her boyfriend had broken up with her. Once he was assured that he wouldn't be blamed for anything, he pulled the truck out of the hole and drove off, counting his blessings.

Alex put an arm around Ava's waist as they slowly walked back to Valenti's home. Michael followed behind Ava, putting a hand against her back to steady her.

* * *

Max finally escaped the chaos of his home; this was the first time in his life that he just walked out of the house, not caring what his parents thought. He wanted—no, he needed to see Tess. He needed to see her, to tell her how sorry he was. Feelings of shame, anger, and regret filled his mind; it was almost overwhelming. Almost, but not quite.

He stopped himself from practically flying over to the Valenti's. Instead, forcing himself toward the Crashdown to see Liz; before he saw Tess, he needed to make sure…

Taking in a deep breath, he opened the door. As he expected, Liz sat at the countertop writing in her journal. He laughed to himself; she'd have to write a novel to describe all that had happened the last few days.

Max walked over to her, leaning over so that he could glance at her book as he sat in the stool besides her.

"Max!" Liz looked at him, surprised. She swiveled the stool to face him before asking, "What are you doing here? I thought that you'd be…well, with Tess."

Max thought hard at how to answer her. He had loved her once and didn't want to hurt her. "I wanted to see you first. I-I need your help with something and I need to explain..." Looking around the crowded restaurant, he glanced at the door leading to their upstairs home. "Can we go somewhere private, Liz? It's sort of not something that we can talk about here."

Before standing, she looked him dead-on, "Max. I know, alright. I know…it's what Tess has been saying all this time. It's your destiny to be with her. I understand…I mean, you're going to have a baby together. I'd think that it'll bind you for the rest of your life, you know?"

All Max could do was nod; there really wasn't a good response, not one that wouldn't hurt her. He helped her carry her books and walked upstairs with her so they could talk in privacy.

If he was right about what he'd learned…his—no, everyone's life was about to change drastically.

* * *

Mr. Parker stood up from behind the counter, picking up the dropped napkins that the customer had pushed over his side. Taking in a large deep breath, he couldn't help but wonder how the Evans were dealing with it. Their son, getting a seventeen year old girl pregnant—not only a high school student, but the adopted daughter of the town sheriff. He took in other deep breath; Thank god his daughter had more sense than to sleep with a boy like that, he thought.

He wiped the counter tops, finally deciding that it was his duty to, at the very least, bring over dinner. Shaking his head, he mumbled to himself, "That poor family. I should call them to see how they're doing…" Finally talking himself into it, walked into the back room for more privacy as he picked up the phone and dialed the Evans.

It rang…Max's mother picked it up. "Oh Hello, Diane. God, I just heard. I'm so sorry. It's a tough break, huh? How are you doing?"

Afterwards, he stared at the phone still in his hands, in complete shock…how was he to know that the boy hadn't told his parents?

* * *

To Be Continued…

(Again)

Alright…I actually need some review now, 'cause I'm not sure how I want it to go.

Should the Evans freak out? Or welcome Tess into the family right away?

Then there's the Liz issue… I'm thinking very hard about that one!

--Yes…I made Michael act funny in this chapter. (Well, it's my idea of funny.)


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note_**_: I'm having too much fun! This just came to me, and I thought it would be hilarious if it really happened. This might be the most fun I've had writing a fanfiction._

_Thoughts -- Italic_

_SHOUTING -- UPPERCASE_

_

* * *

_

Amy De Luca pushed the shopping cart to the baked-goods aisle, a smile on her face, as she picked up a bag of shredded coconut. She couldn't wait to see Jim Valenti's face after she baked him another coconut cream pie. She pushed the cart further, past the chocolate; it was too tempting and she was trying to go on a healthy-food only diet.

Without thinking, she ended up in the magazine section of the store. _Oh, well_, she thought as she picked up a tabloid, _it's a necessary evil in the business of aliens_.

"I can't believe that…that orphan…got pregnant. They're only seventeen!" Amy's ears perked up, catching the whispered gossip of two older women in the aisle, behind her.

Slowly, she backed the cart up closer to where they were standing. The magazine was covering her face as she pretended to be engrossed in the Brad Pitt scandal.

"I can't believe that. Though, I would've guessed that the girl would get herself in trouble. After all, look it how she was raised. They say that children who live in a single parent home end up emotionally scarred for life. And that boy! He seemed like such a nice young man. Well, it goes to show, you never know... Kids raising kids. I never thought it would happen in Roswell. "

"Tell me about it. Never mind that one of them is an orphan with no family. How ever will they take care of themselves, much less a little baby?"

The magazine dropped on the ground. Amy covered her mouth with both hands to keep from screaming, "Oh, my god! Maria!" Amy left the shopping cart in the middle of the store in her rush to see her daughter. Trying to keep in control. _I cannot kill my daughter, I cannot kill my daughter_, she thought like a mantra, _but I can kill Michael_.

Barely knowing how she drove home, her only thought was that the past was repeating itself. Her daughter had made the same mistakes that she so desperately wanted to keep her from making. Amy stormed through the door of her house to find Maria on the couch watching TV.

Maria looked up, startled, "Mom? What are you doing home? I thought you'd be out for at least another hour in the grocery store."

Rationality was too demanding; "Where is he?" She shouted.

Maria's mouth flew open, "Where's who?"

"WHERE'S THAT DEAD-BRAINED, SELF-SERVING, WRESTLING CON-ARTIST WHO MADE ME THINK HE WAS A NICE GUY WHILE SEDUCING MY DAUGHTER RIGHT UNDER MY NOSE!"

Maria stood up, shocked at her mother, but unable to understand what was happening, "Michael?"

Amy, her face was red, veins popping out on her forehead, "YES! MICHAEL! WHERE IS HE?"

"He's at the Valenti's…Mom, What?--," She never finished the sentence because her mother grabbed her by arm and pulled her to the car, forcing her in the passenger seat. The car didn't even get the chance to start before it speed down the street to the Valenti's home.

Pulling out her "Grief Relief", Maria sniffed the little bottle as her mother drove down the street at 70 miles per hour. Funny how it wasn't helping it this situation. Every time she tried to open her mouth to say something, her mother shot her a look that would kill an entire army.

As if by magic, the car stopped short of hitting the two cars parked in the driveway. Amy, pulling Maria along, marched right up to the door and practically pounded a hole in it until Jim opened it.

He looked disheveled and strained. Jim smiled like his teenager upon seeing his girlfriend at the door. The smile slipped off his face once she barged in, screaming, "WHERE IS HE?"

_

* * *

(Half an Hour Earlier)_

Phillip and Diane were absolutely flabbergasted at their children. Phillip was becoming increasingly angry at his son Max. He couldn't believe that he would act so disrespectful towards them. Max just walked out of the house in the middle of their discussion, without saying a word. He ignored his mother's shouts to come back and just left, taking his backpack with him.

Phillip knew his children; he and his wife had been apart of their daily lives since their adoption. His son was extremely secretive, he always had been, but this was the first time that he acted so out of character. The past few years had been especially hard on him and his wife; making them feel as if they truly didn't know their children.

Isabel was upset; that was obvious. But he couldn't read her. She apologized for her brother, then ran after him. He watched them from the doorway—Max spoke to Isabel in a low voice, she nodded, hugged him, then got in her rental car and drove off. Max started walking away from the house, the direction opposite of Isabel.

Diane was upset, wringing her hands. He suggested that she make some tea. She nodded, happy to have something momentarily distract her. Sitting down at the kitchen table, she poured her husband a cup of tea as they sat down to figure out their next step. Obviously, the mandatory therapy sessions weren't working. Max was keeping something inside of himself, Isabel knew about it, but wasn't telling either. _Whatever Max is hiding is ripping this family apart_, Phillip thought, while watching his wife pour more tea.

The phone rang, Diane picked it up. "Oh, hello, Jeff. How are you?" Philip was going to tune out the conversation, after all Jeff Parker was definitely as talkative as his mother, god-rest-her-soul, was. That idea was soon aborted Diane's voice increased, "I'm sorry, Jeff. What do you mean 'tough break'? Max? and Tess? A baby!? What baby!? MY SON GOT TESS HARDING PREGNANT! Oh, my god…" her voice trailed off as the phone slipped from her fingers.

Phillip ran over and caught his wife before her head could hit the ground. He slapped her face, extremely concerned. He heard Jeff's voice from the phone and picked it up, "Jeff? What the hell did you tell my wife? She's in a dead faint!" He listened as his friend told him that he'd heard his daughter and Max talk about how Tess was pregnant with his baby. Luckily, he was already on the floor with his wife, or else he would've joined her swan-dive.

He spoke in a daze, "Okay, thanks for the concern Jeff. We'll be okay." He hung up the phone, then helped his wife off the ground and into the kitchen chair.

He threw himself on the chair across from her as they both stared at each other in shock. It took what felt like an eternity, but he finally snapped out of it…the only thought that came to him was that they needed to speak to Tess. To see if it was true.

Diane had the same idea. Wordlessly, they got their coats and made their way to the Valenti's.

* * *

There were only a handful of times in Jim's life in which he truly felt out of control. Once, after his mother had died, then after his father had been arrested and committed. The memory of his son almost dying in his arms…it was still painful to even think of what could've happened if Max hadn't saved Kyle's life. 

He knew that Ava was upset. That she felt out of control and abused by Kivar…that her powers had been used to manipulate everyone involved. But his main concern was Tess, who for some reason, was starting to feel better…It troubled him, making him promise to himself not to leave her, not even to go after Ava, instead trusting that Alex could handle the situation. He feared that she was going to slip away. He remembered what it was like for his mother, who had died of cancer when he was thirteen. She didn't want to die alone, so his father brought her home. He remembered having to help her, that she was getting weaker and weaker, until one day, she actually got out of bed and baked him his favorite cookies. She had told him that she'd felt better. Jim would never forget that day, for when he went to see her the next morning, she'd passed away in the night…alone. The doctors had told him and his father that it happens that way. That patients—especially the ones who have been in so much pain for so long-- start to feel better right before they die.

Jim was glad that Kyle had straightened things out with Tess; that they were happily smiling and making jokes again. He didn't want Kyle to regret anything—just in case. Ava and Alex, along with Michael came back to the house. Calling the best pizza joint in town, he ordered a sheet of pizza and a bucket of wings for all of them, expecting Max, Liz, and Isabel to join them soon. They were all dragging along, tired and hungry. Hell, he was too tired to cook for them, ergo the pizza delivery. They deserved it after all they had been through.

Expecting a teenaged delivery guy, he told Alex to hide. Alex was to stay with Tess in Kyle's bedroom, out of sight, until they could come up with a good story for his 'death' and subsequent revival. Since Tess was in the bedroom, Ava could pretend to be her if it was someone that Kyle knew from school. All she needed to do was 'dye' her hair to its original color.

When they opened the door, Jim couldn't help but be surprised to see the Evans standing in his doorway. "Mr. Evans. Mrs. Evans. How are you? Um…I'm not trying to be rude, but what are you doing here? Is there something that I can do for you?"

Phillip Evans chose to speak, "Um. Yes, actually you can..." he looked around from the doorway, "Can we come in?"

Jim shot a look at his son. Kyle got it as he went into his bedroom to warn Tess and Alex NOT to come out. "Absolutely, come in." He motioned them in.

Diane gasped as she saw Ava sitting on the couch watching TV with Michael, who was dressed like Tess—dressed _exactly_ like Tess, pregnant and all. "Oh, god. It's true." She started shaking, so her husband grabbed the nearest chair for her to sit in.

He stared at Ava, then closed his eyes. Once he was composed, he spoke, "We heard—about Tess being pregnant." Phillip took in a much needed deep breath, "Is it true, Tess? Is that Max's baby?"

Ava got scared, her eyes wide. Michael stood up and moved to her side. He pulled her to his side, hugging her slightly and making sure that she knew that he would protect her. She nodded, understanding that they had to believe that she was Tess. Tess wouldn't act like this…

"Yes. I'm pregnant with Max's son." She said this straightly, her answer leaving no doubt.

Diane asked, tears shining in her eyes, "His son?" She wiped the tears away with a handkerchief that Phillip handed her.

"Max and I are having a boy—a son."

They stood in silence, letting it soak in. Kyle had walked back into the room during the questioning. Biting his lip, he had no idea what to do or say; looking at his father, he guessed that his dad felt the same way.

The doorbell rang again. Kyle mumbled, "Yeah. Now the pizza guy's here." Jim, feeling the need to do something, went to the door to pay for the pizza.

Opening it, he was shocked to see Amy at the door. He smiled; her presence was the highlight of his day. He barely had time to blink before she, with Maria in tow, pushed past him. Yelling, "WHERE IS HE?"

Searching the room, Amy spotted the young man in question sitting on the couch besides Tess. She didn't notice the Evans; didn't notice 'Tess's condition'. "YOU! YOU HOOLIGAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'D DO THIS TO ME! TO MY DAUGHTER!" She started hitting him, smacking his shoulder, hard. He stood up, hands out in front of himself in defense. He looked at Maria, who stood staring with her mouth hanging open, along with the others in the room.

"What'd I do?" He started backing up, but she kept following him to hit him. "Mrs. De Luca, what'd I do?"

"WHAT'D YOU DO? WHAT'D YOU DO? I CAUGHT YOU SLEEPING WITH MY DAUGHTER ONCE! I SHOULD'VE CASTRATED YOU! YOU—YOU JERK! YOU TAKE MY DAUGHTER'S INNOCENCE AND THEN GET HER PREGNANT AND THEN YOU ASK ME WHAT YOU DID?" She hit him harder, this time on the head. "YOU IDIOT!"

Diane gasped, "Oh, no! Not Maria too! Oh, god. I thought it was just Max and Tess. I'm so sorry, Amy."

Michael ran to duck behind the couch, "I didn't get Maria pregnant! Mrs. De Luca, I swear--Maria isn't pregnant! " He left out the part about taking her innocence, not wanting to lie to her mother.

Maria, now understanding why her mother had gone ballistic, ran up to her to stop her from bashing his head in, "MOM! I'M NOT PREGNANT! "

She stopped chasing Michael for a moment and let their words sink in slowly. "You're not pregnant? Are you sure?"

Maria was exasperated and extremely embarrassed, "Yes, mom! I'm sure! I'm not pregnant. Where did you even get an idea like that?"

Amy sank down into the couch next to 'Tess', "oh…well." She looked at Michael, "I'm sorry for hitting you…I thought that you hurt Maria."

Jim sat down next to his girlfriend, "You okay, Amy?"

She waved her hand and wiped her face with the other, "Yeah. I'm fine, now. I just thought…that Maria. I heard--."

People could say many things about Phillip Evans, but slow wasn't one of them, "You heard that one of the girls had gotten pregnant and thought it was Maria?"

"Yeah…Exactly. How'd you hear about that? I just heard it in the grocery store."

"The grocery store?" Ava stood up, "You heard that I was pregnant at the GROCERY STORE?"

Amy turned towards the girl that was sitting next to her, "YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

Ava got fed up with everything, "YES! I'm pregnant with Max's child! I can't believe that everyone is talking about me in a grocery store!" With that, she fled the room, running into Kyle's bedroom to switch places with Tess. _Thank god that she's feeling better_, Ava thought, _or else she would never be able to handle this_.

Mrs. Evans got up, moving to follow her. Jim stood in her path, now angry at all of them. "That's enough! I won't have you upset my daughter! Leave her alone; she's pregnant and the pregnancy has been very hard for her. I don't want her stressed out. It'll hurt the baby. Now, I want all of you to leave!"

Phillip wouldn't accept that, "I'm sorry, but if it's true, then the baby is also my son's. I would like to make sure that she's okay and what her plans are."

Jim got in his face, "I said that you are to leave. Tess will call you when and if she chooses to. I won't let you near her now. She's too upset and you're too angry. As for her plans, she's going to stay here with our family and raise her baby, with or without Max!"

It was hard to put the lawyer back in the box, "Without Max! He has rights! He's the baby's father. She has no right to keep him from his son!"

Soon the others started in, until the voices became unrecognizable in the midst of the mindless shouting.

* * *

Tess, the real Tess, sat on her bed, crying on Alex and Ava's shoulders. Ava cried along with her, rubbing her back, feeling her pain. Alex was barely breathing…just as upset as Ava and Tess at the situation. 

Tess prayed that the shouting would end…not wanting her baby to cause this much despair. She sobbed until there were no more tears to cry.

They had all been through so much; kidnapping, betrayal, torture, fear of death… would it ever be over?

"My baby is going to die! They don't have to fight over him. He's going to die--." Tess cried. Her words came out in between breathless sobs, "Where's Max? Why isn't he here?"

* * *

The shouting, the anger was too much. Jim felt his control slip as the man he'd thought of as a good man and wonderful asset to the community shot his mouth off at his daughter. He didn't even think; his fist flew in the man's face before he had a chance to consider the ramifications. 

Phillip fell back hard on the ground, his nose bleeding profusely. He stood up, his emotions like a raging bull, charging at Valenti, knocking him to the ground and pounding his fist in his face. Diane, Amy, and Maria screamed at the two mean to stop fighting as Michael and Kyle tried to break them apart. To keep them from killing each other.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!! JUST STOP IT!" The entire room froze, in complete surprise and shock. Max stood in the doorway, Liz beside him; his face full of disgust at the scene before him, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? WHERE'S TESS? IS SHE OKAY? SHE DIDN'T HEAR ANY OF THIS, DID SHE?"

The adults in the room all looked at him sheepishly, ashamed at what they had done. He gritted his teeth and went over to his father, who was still being held by Michael, "Dad, please, just take Mom home…I'll be right there." He held out a hand to prevent argument, "Please, just this once, do as I ask. I'll meet you at home and then I'll explain everything. I—I just have to check on Tess, first."

Diane looked as if she was going to faint again, "To check on your son?"

Max walked over to his mother, held her face in his hands, then kissed her cheek, "Yes. To check on my son—and my wife."

His mother started crying as his father looked stricken. But they did as he asked. They left, quietly.

The entire room stared with wide-eyes; Liz's heart broke —Max declared Tess his wife…He finally accepted his destiny—a destiny without her in it. Liz turned and left the house, walking back to the Crashdown alone, teardrops lining the path of the sidewalk where she stepped.

Amy, feeling out of place now, pulled Maria and Michael out the door with her as she backed out. "Well, everyone. Thanks for an — interesting evening. We're going to go now. Bye!" She pushed the two teenagers out the door with her; Michael didn't even bother fighting her—it was futile to argue with a De Luca woman.

Max stood in the middle of the living room, his eyes closed. He looked over at Jim, whispered that he was sorry. The walked into the bedroom to see his wife.

_

* * *

To Be Continued_… Again

How'd you like this chapter?

Good, huh? As always, if you see any mistakes or find something that doesn't make sense, please let me know.

Oh…And yeah, Isabel never made it to the Valenti's, if you're wondering why she wasn't there. (Car troubles—as usual.)

--Again, I only know a couple of things about S3, one of them that Isabel gets married to Jesse. (I'm thinking that she could 'bump' into him or something…that way Alex could be with Ava.)

I also need a really good story for how Alex could still be alive… I've got a few ideas, but nothing that isn't suspicious. (Any help would be welcome.)

Thanks for the reviews! –How'd you like the Tess/Ava/Alex interaction, **Mony19**? It's only a little, but I think it's definitely emotional…but of course, I'm hoping that it comes out in the story the way that I want it to. **LadyTrista**—His parents are definitely freaked out! **AnniGH4ever**—Tess/Max interaction in the next chapter, I promise…it's coming, trust me! It's worth the wait.

Thank you to Jen, Rebel Queen, PurpleFairyPrincess, pottergrl15, Agel15, Anon, Denethor's Angel, Cheekygirl, Mesia, and Kit for the reviews…you are awesome, please review again. I'd like to know how you like it…it helps me write.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's NOTE**: Here it is! A Max and Tess Chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! It's taken me twice as long to write this chapter because I kept doing the software version of rolling the paper up into a ball and throwing it in the trash many times. I've saved many a tree's life by typing it. I just hope that you think that it's touching—and not too corny.

* * *

It was like the center of the storm, quiet, serene…as if nothing had happened moments ago. It was the kind of afternoon that was musical and magical. The birds were chirping, the children laughing and playing outside. Love, hope, and life filled the air.

Standing outside Tess's bedroom, his head leaning against the doorway, Max could only hope that was Tess was feeling that magic. After all, pregnant women were supposed to glow. Wiping a tear that had strayed beyond his control, he straightened; it was going to be okay. He promised her—in their vows, which he now remembered every word he spoke lovingly to her as they were bound for eternity—he would do anything to make her happy and be the kind of husband that she deserved. Listening to Tess cry while he stood outside her room, he felt like a failure. For once in his life, Maxwell Evans had no idea what to say to his wife; there was nothing—no words of apology—that would make up for his betrayal. First, he betrayed her by forgetting her (she was his DESTINY!) and falling in love with Liz. She had gotten pregnant with his child, was almost dying; and what did he do—he went running to Liz; he kissed Liz! What had he been thinking! His ultimate betrayal, of course, was believing that she would kill a friend and plot with their enemy against him.

Breathing heavily, he understood that it was this moment and this moment alone that would birth both his future and the future of his son. For without her, his future would be lost.

The door opened. This jarred him from contemplating exactly what he was to say. Alex had walked, not noticing that Max was standing in front of the doorway, right into him. The collided with an oomph. Ava had been following behind and caught Alex before he could fall. Max was not so lucky; falling on his butt.

"Oh, sorry, Max. I didn't see you there. What are you doing standing right in front of the door?" Alex asked, patting Ava's hand in thanks for the save. He lent his hand to his friend, levering him up off the floor.

Ava shyly said, "Hi, Max."

He nodded his hello, "I was going in to see Tess. Is she alright? She was crying…"

Alex became uncomfortable, fidgeting where he stood. He shot a glance at Ava; the typical I'm-a-male-so-you-handle-the-emotional-stuff. Ava got the hint; after all she'd been living with Rath, Zan, and Ronnie her entire life. She was the only emotional one out of the three. "Max, Tess needs you. She's been crying FOR YOU. You need to go in there! Now, Max! She thinks that you're going to leave her after the baby dies. And more than anything—she's afraid that she's going to die along with the baby and you won't be there with her."

He ran a hand against his mouth to keep from swearing. "Ava—I can't. I don't know what to say. All I thought of today was to get back to her, and now that I'm here, I can't get myself to go in to see her."

"That's bullshit! You're a dumbass! I can't believe that you're not going to go in to see her because you're afraid! LISTEN TO ME, OH GREAT KING OF THE UNIVERSE! AVA AND I HAVE SPENT THE LAST FEW MONTHS OF OUR LIVES AS A PRISONERS IN THIS WAR OF YOURS; EVERYONE THOUGHT I WAS DEAD, WHILE AVA WAS MANIPULATED INTO A TOOL! NEVER MIND THAT KYLE WAS BRAINWASHED INTO THINKING THAT TESS KILLED ME! I haven't seen my parents or any of my friends because I have no idea what THE HELL I'm going to tell them happened to me. Now Tess has been kidnapped, tortured, and to top it off—her baby, YOUR BABY is dying! AND ALL YOU CAN THINK OF IS YOURSELF. YOU BASTARD!" Alex exploded in rage, taking out all the frustration, anger, pain and fear on Max in one hard swift blow to the jaw, knocking him to the ground again.

Jim and Kyle had run into the hall to see what the commotion was about. Everyone stood in shock as peaceful, quiet Alex transformed in front of them. Jim bit his lip—he'd seen this before—in the men who had come back from Vietnam. War had changed everything; Alex was no longer the innocent, wide-eyed teenager that he had been before.

"NOW GET YOUR ASS IN THERE, EVANS!" Alex pointed to her door.

He had obeyed his friend without another doubt or thought in his mind.

* * *

Tess lay in her bed; the tears had dried on her face. She had told Alex and Ava that she needed a few minutes alone to herself. Turning on her side to face the wall, she forced the memories of their captivity out of her mind, choosing to focus on the memories of her past life—the life that had been filled with love. 

The baby kicked her again; she was glad about that—he was still alive. His daddy still had the chance to 'feel' him before—well, before it was too late.

The sounds of screaming from the hallway made her sit up straight. Was that Alex's voice that she heard? Why was he yelling? Fear shot through her; what if Kivar had come back!

Struggling free from her covers, Kivar would not take her again! She didn't care if she had to crawl, bite, and scratch her way out—she would.

As the door opened, Tess cried out to herself, clenching her fists over her eyes, her body tense and ready to fight. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see. She wanted her last memory to be of Max—not Kivar.

She felt, rather than saw, someone coming closer to her bed. Felt the bed dip besides her, and the hand that ghosted her shoulder. If he touched her, she thought…scream!

The scream died before a sound was uttered. Her name was whispered by the one person she thought would never be at her side again. She moaned, thinking it was just a dream again.

"Tess…It's me, Max. Please, open your eyes, Tess. I'm here…please." Max's heart broke at the sight of his wife. Remembering from first time he had met her, he knew that she was a strong proud young woman who had lived through hell with an emotionless protector, whose duty was to ensure her survival only. It had taken time, but she had blossomed in Roswell becoming his confidant, his friend—someone that he could always count on. He had never seen her so afraid before—he had done this! He had taken away her trust that she would always be safe with him.

Tess was afraid, but not for the reason that Max had envisioned. She was afraid that he would be taken away from her. He pleaded with her to open her eyes, telling her that he had to tell her something very important about the baby.

Max focused on his main concern; the life of his son. What he had learned would change everything. He had gone to Liz in hopes for an explanation and for once, his hopes hadn't faded—their son would not die on this planet. He just needed to tell Tess the good news.

_

* * *

Flashback to the White Room_

_Tess lay screaming on the cold ground; pain was radiating from her womb. The baby—her son was dying. His light, a bright yellow-blue was shining through her. Max had been there—had connected with him. _

_He was breathing! His son could BREATHE the air on this planet. Max stared in shock, not understanding how it was possible. It was a miracle. It was the only explanation. Leaning over Tess, he promised her, "Tess. It's going to be okay, I promise you..."_

_Flashback to the Crashdown (Liz's Room)_

_"…Liz. I told you, the baby can BREATHE the Earth's air now! He couldn't before. How is this possible? I can't tell Tess unless I know that this isn't some trick—that he's going to be taken away from us again. I can't let her hope that our son will live, if it's not true." Max was desperate for it to be true. He had seen it, felt it with his soul that it was true—but he couldn't hurt Tess by telling her if it wasn't._

_Liz stared hard at him, searching her memory for a scientific explanation and not finding one. "Well, Max. I mean, there are tons of explanations. God, a miracle, I mean, who knows what your bodies can do? I mean, if Tess was a pure human and was pregnant with a baby wasn't able to get what it needs, either it would take it from the mother's bloodstream or abort itself. Your baby is alien, I mean, what if it just took the oxygen and DNA it needed from Tess…" _

* * *

Tess finally opened her eyes. "It's not dream," she whispered to herself. Her husband was sitting besides her, smiling at her as he looked upon her with love and concern in his eyes. She could almost imagine their previous lives together, the mornings that she'd wake up after a night of making love with him just staring at her as she slept. He would stare at her with passion; smiling at her as she woke. 

It wasn't like anything near the experience she'd shared with Max on Earth. After their first night together, she had dreamed that he would devote himself to her, as he'd done on Antar. And that their night of making love would be treasured. She was mistaken; He wouldn't look at her afterwards, ashamed at himself for loving her. Thinking of his precious Liz and her feelings instead. Tess knew; she's wasn't a fool. She knew that Max regretted their night together; she could see it in his eyes. _If only he would look at me the way he looked at Liz_, she thought.

It was why she wanted to cry at the way he was gazing at her now. It wasn't real. He didn't really love her.

Max stared at her; it was funny how he never noticed how beautiful she was before. Yeah, he thought she was nice to look at before, but he never realized how deep her beauty ran. He held out his hand to her, encouraged that she'd taken it instantly. "Tess…" Max was saying her name in almost a reverent manner, "I'm so sorry. I," his voice broke, not being able to continue unemotionally.

Tess stared at him, not really understanding. She knew that he wanted to discuss the baby. "Max, what's wrong? Is it the baby?" She rested her free hand against her curve.

"No—Well, yes, but its good news! Tess, the baby is going to be okay. Our son is going to live." He smiled widely at her, happy that he could finally tell her.

Still not understanding, she tried to see through his eyes. "Oh, Max. I really do wish that. But the atmosphere—you said it yourself—the baby is dying."

"No! Tess, listen to me, he's going to be okay! He can breathe now. You're not in any pain anymore, right?"

"The pain stopped…Max are you sure? Because you can't do this to me. You're telling me that our baby is going to live? That he'll be born on this planet?" Tess's lips trembled; she was getting towards the end of her energy.

Max placed his forehead against hers, eyes to eyes, and lips to lips. "Yes. That's exactly what I'm telling you, Mommy." His eyes lit up at the word. It was the first time he'd called her that. The first time, but definitely not the last time.

She almost didn't hear his answer, too busy looking into his eyes, while trying to ignore the proximity of his lips to hers. "Mommy" his lips had uttered; eyes bright and smiling. Tess smiled back. It had to be true or else he would've never called her that.

She laughed lightly, as light as a breeze. "Mommy. I'm going to be a mommy. And you're going to be a Daddy." He laughed back, his face still right against hers.

"Tess," he whispered again, "I swear on the life of our son that I will make it up to you…I'm so sorry that I hurt you; I can't believe how blind I was. Never again…Please forgive me."

Reaching up to cup his cheek with both hands, her thumbs softly memorized his face, letting them down the length of his mouth, chin, nose, and forehead. "I love you, Max. Of course, I forgive you."

His lips quivered under her hands, "Why? Why do you love me so much?"

"You must've been a good husband in our past life…remember? And now, you'll be a good father to boot." She smiled at him again, sweetly this time. As she spoke those words, she knew that they'd be true. Max would be a wonderful father to their son.

Her thoughts jumped ahead to visions of Max pushing the baby in a stroller; taking him for walks in the park, teaching him to play baseball, to ride a bike as she imagined them laughing and playing together. Someone stood on the edge of the park, watching them play as she did. In her vision, Liz walked up and put her arms around Max, then hugged the little boy that had run up to her. Tess stood on the edge, just watching, calling out the little boy's name. The child didn't even notice her, completely enthralled by the brunette spinning him around. Soon, she took both of them away from her, leaving her alone in the park. Tess shook her head free of that thought, the smile slipping off her face. "What about Liz?"

Max had watched her; watched as her face became despondent yet again. "Liz? What about Liz?"

"What does Liz think about you being a father? Is she excited?" she asked her, trying to sound positive.

"Um…yeah, she's excited. She's actually very happy for me-Tess, why are we talking about Liz?" Things were not progressing like he hoped, fingering the little box hidden in his back pocket. "I want to talk about us."

"Us, Max?"

"Yes, Tess. We were planning our future, remember? Before you fell, before the baby started having problems…we were planning on moving in together—to start a new life together."

"I remember, Max. But after everything that's happened…" she trailed off, unsure.

"Tess, I understand if you need some time to yourself. I'll leave-." Max stood suddenly, not wanting to rush her or pressure her in any way. He was almost to the door when he'd heard her plea for him to stay with her.

"Max, please. Don't leave me, please." Tess cried out for him; struggling to get out of bed to chase after his retreating figure.

Running back to her side, he hugged her tightly to his chest as she tried to bury herself inside of him. "I won't leave you. I promise you that. I love you, Tess." She lifted her head up to look into his eyes; there was no doubt in them.

He noticed her look up at him. Taking her left hand in his, he repeated, "Tess…I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my destiny. I know that now." He pulled out the black box from his pocket, presenting it to her, "Tess, will you marry me—again?" The box opened to reveal a glimmering red ruby ring.

Breath caught in her lungs, making her gasp. "Oh, Max…yes." He smiled at her, his eyes lighting up with hope and love. Pulling the ring from the box he slipped it on her ring finger.

"I know that engagement rings are supposed to be diamonds, but every time I saw this ring…I pictured you on Dimaras Rock and I knew that this was the ring that I wanted you to have. Do you like it?" Max became a little less confident, maybe he'd made a mistake—maybe she would've rather had a diamond.

Lifting up the trembling hand that adorned the ring to her face, tears streamed down her cheeks. "Max—it's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given me." Meeting his eyes, she continued, "You remember me…"

It was like having an epiphany so strong that it shook his existence completely. "You're my wife, Tess. My wife—My Tess."

She giggled like a school-girl. "Yes. And you're my husband, Max."

As his lips met hers, they traveled through the stars, through time and space itself, until they both remembered their previous lives. Flashes of their wedding; their vows, their happiness, and mostly their love…

Max pulled away from her, kneeling besides her bed. He spoke in a language that he didn't even understand completely—but knowing that it was the vow that he had made to her, so long ago. In a daze, she repeated the words; making their vows complete for all eternity and sealing it with a passionate kiss that had them both gasping for air.

She smiled coyly at him, "Well, your highness, what do you want to do now?"

Max smiled back just as playful, "I think I can think of something, majesty…" he teased as he crawled in the bed with her.

All thoughts were forgotten as her lips, tongue, hands roamed his body.

* * *

Outside the door, Ava and Kyle quickly pulled their head away from the air duct. They had just wanted to make sure that Tess didn't get too upset. Kyle had wanted to protect his sister from too much stress. But as long as Tess and Max were back together—they really didn't need to hear them 'make-up.' 

"God—can that guy sound more corny?" Kyle mumbled.

A resounding slap on the back of his head by Ava was his answer. "Oww, Ava. Geez, I'm sorry. You didn't have to smack me."

Kyle rubbed his head as Ava walked away from him, laughing as she went back into the living area where Alex and Jim sat watching TV and chow-ing down on the pizza that had finally arrived. "Hey, save some pizza for me! That pizza was supposed to feed both you and Dad, Michael, Isabel, Tess, Max and ME! I still think we should've ordered more."

Jim, a half a slice in his mouth, asked, "Where is Isabel anyway? Wasn't she supposed to meet us here?"

Taking his two slices of pizza away before there was nothing left, "Yeah…she was. Someone should call her."

As he spoke those words, the front door opened. Isabel walked in a smile on her face, "Hello, my good friends! It's such a marvelous day, don't you think?"

Jim just stuffed the other half a slice in his mouth; when a girl smiled like that it could only mean one thing: BOYS! At this point in time, he really didn't want to know.

* * *

To Be Continued… 

Okay…I finally have a solution for Alex (and Ava).

I've decided that the two should be together. (They're just too cute.)

Now—I have no idea who to stick Isabel with! (Who's the mystery guy?)

YOU **HAVE TO** REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! I'VE WORKED SO HARD ON IT AND I'M DYING TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's NOTE**: I'm putting the idea of Isabel's mystery guy on hold…as of now—there is no mystery guy. Many of you recommended that I couple her with Michael. I'm carefully considering it because I truly love Destiny, but I also love Michael/Maria. They have a cute, yet volatile relationship that is fun to write about as an author. (So, we'll just pretend that she was very happy to see Alex for now.) And, just so you know, this chapter will mostly focus on Alex/Ava and Max/Tess but from the other character's perspective.

_

* * *

(Evans' House)_

_"Yes. To check on my son—and my wife."_

The words that Max had said so matter-of-factly ripped through Phillip Evans entire world. Tension and stress flowed into every cell of his body, making it so tight that he feared that he would have a heart-attack.

Confusion and disbelief warred with anger and disappointment. Reaching for his cell phone, Philip checked his emotions at the door. He forced his voice to sound professional as he called the mayor's assistant to check the marriage certificate records for any record that his son had indeed married Tess Harding. He nearly sagged in relief when she called back telling him that there was no record of their marriage in any state in the United States of America. It made it so much easier to fight for custody.

Diane just stood in shock watching her husband frantically call every lawyer that he knew for advice. He was like a general preparing for battle. A battle she wasn't sure was necessary; they didn't know what Max and Tess's plans were.

"Phillip! What are you doing?" she asked him, hands at her waist, her pose angry.

He barely glanced at her, "I'm making sure that our son doesn't lose his rights as a father. These days judges are more compassionate towards single mothers than the fathers…" his voice trailed off as he continued his search through the stack of law books on his desk.

"Phillip, I don't understand why you're doing this. You heard Max! He wants to marry Tess!" Diane tried to get his attention, but failed utterly. "PHILLIP! Stop! Please! Just listen to me for a minute! If you do this, if you try to insinuate that Tess would try to take Max's son, you WILL lose Max! Didn't you see him? Don't you know when your son is being serious! He called that young woman HIS WIFE! He obviously wants to do the right thing and marry her—if not for love, because he wants to do the right thing for his child. He's being responsible, Phillip and I'm telling you that if you do this—you'll lose your son and grandson forever. And I will never forgive you for that for as long as I live." With that said, she walked out of the room, leaving him speechlessly staring after her.

_

* * *

(Later that Evening)_

Max walked up to his front door, a smile still on his face from earlier. Tess was so happy and that made him happy. Truly, he'd never been happier in his entire life. His son was going to survive, Tess had agreed to marry him, Alex was alive; his life was almost perfect. The smile slipped from his lips as he walked through the kitchen.

His father sat in the chair facing the door; obviously he had been waiting for him to come home. Max took in a much needed calming deep breath as he quietly went over to sit in the chair across from him. For the next few minutes, no words were spoken; it wasn't necessary, his father's disappointment in him was apparent even to a blind man.

The atmosphere was so dense you could cut it with a dull knife. Max choose to start first, he had to make his father understand…

"Dad…I don't know what you want me to say. I won't say that I'm sorry, because I'm not. It's true that Tess and I never planned for this to happen; at least, not so soon, but it's happened. We're having a baby together." He took in another breath, "Dad, I love Tess. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I know that you're disappointed in me—but please, don't take it out on Tess."

Phillip had sat back, listening intently to his son. "I know that you're not married, yet. I checked."

Max sat up straighter, upset. "You checked?"

"Yes, Max! I checked! I wanted to make sure that you didn't ruin your life any further than you have already. God, Max! You are one of the best students in your class. You're one of the smartest people that I know, and you go and do something incredibly stupid like this! Okay, marry Tess! Then what? How are you going to support her and the baby? You're working minimum wage –part time at the UFO Center! Do you really think that you make enough to support a baby, Max? Where the hell are you going to live? –In your jeep? Oh…I'm sorry, you don't have one anymore! Somehow, it was driven off a cliff, then exploded mid-air!"

Standing up, "Dad, you have no idea what we've been through…Tess and I will make it. We're strong. The only thing that matters to me is Tess and our son's health. Money doesn't matter! And just for your information, when Ed Harding died, he left Tess with not only a government pension, but a massive life insurance policy and a trust fund. So neither of us needs to work for a very long time! As for our education, we're both going to finish high school. Tess is being home schooled until the baby is born, so we're both going to graduate on time. As for where we'll live, both Sheriff Valenti and Michael have offered their homes to us; since Tess is like a daughter to the Sheriff, we've decided to stay there until we find an apartment. Michael is keeping an ear out for an opening in his apartment building for me. As for college, we'll figure it out! We can even take on-line courses if we have to. But I'm not going to make any decisions until I know that Tess and the baby are okay," Max told his father, voice strained with stress. Max truly didn't care about anything but the safety of his new family and was extremely frustrated by his parents' lack of understanding.

Diane had been standing outside the kitchen door, listening to her husband and son argue. She walked in the kitchen, not very surprised they didn't seem to notice her. She turned her attention to Max, he'd said 'until I know that Tess and the baby are okay.' She interrupted her husband's continuing litany. "Until you know that Tess and the baby are okay? Max, is something wrong with the baby? Sheriff Valenti told us that Tess had a hard time with the pregnancy, but is she okay? The baby?"

Max stared at his mother, her insight had thrown him off guard. She walked over to him, holding out her arms to him. Once he was warmly in her arms with his head resting on her shoulder, she rubbed his back as she had done for him as a small child. Her lips turned slightly in a smile, thinking that soon she'd have a grandson to hold…

Max's shoulders started shaking; it was too much. He had tried so hard to keep it all inside, but he couldn't do it anymore. The emotions that he had bottled for so long were bursting through the walls he'd put up. His mother was rubbing his back, muttering things that he couldn't understand, and honestly didn't care that he couldn't; it was the fact that he was safe, warm and loved. Tears streamed down his face, unseen by anyone, but felt by his mother as it soaked her blouse.

The words just flew from his lips, unguarded, raw, and emotional. "We almost lost the baby, Mom. Tess and I were sitting on the couch—we were so happy, you know, just planning our future with the baby. She was thirsty, so she went to the kitchen for a drink. I was looking through the newspaper for an apartment, then I heard the glass break and her fall. I ran to the kitchen and she was lying on the ground in so much pain, Mom. We almost lost the baby." He amended his story a little, "We rushed to the nearest doctor and, thank god, the doctor was able to stop her from miscarrying. So, we've had to be extremely careful. Tess is on bed rest until she gives birth, which will be any day now..." He lifted his head up, looking at her with red rimmed eyes, "Mom, I'm so scared. I'm about to be a father…and I have no idea what I'm going to do."

Her arms pulled him tighter against her chest, kissing the top of his head as she spoke softly to her only son, "Oh, Max. I had no idea. I'm so sorry. I wish that you would've told us…Maybe I could've helped. As for being a father, you'll be a wonderful father."

"Thanks, Mom." He whispered back. Strong arms, his father's arms, enfolded him and his mother from behind binding them together.

Phillip rested his head on Max's, "God, Max! Why? Why didn't you tell us? Why did you have to let us find out about our grandson through gossip? Jeff Parker knew the entire situation before we did! I'm sorry that I 'freaked out', as you'd say, but you caught us all off guard, Max. I knew that you were hiding something from us, but I had no idea about Tess! I've only seen her here a handful of times—neither of us thought that it was so serious between you two. I thought that you were still going out with Liz Parker!"

Max laughed, it was almost hysterical. "Liz and I broke up, Dad. We're just friends now. Tess—she's different. Special, you know." He pulled away from his parents so that he could look them in the eyes, "I knew she was the one the second that I met her, Dad. We had this instant connection. You told me that when you met Mom, you knew that she'd be the woman that you'd spend the rest of your life with; When I met Tess, I pictured our children…" he trailed off, remembering the visions of the cliff. His face felt flushed as he pictured Tess in his arms as he made love to her in the desert. Isabel had told him of her vision of her and Michael's child. What he'd never told her was of the baby clinging to Tess as she twirled him around in the air; his baby. Tess had told him that afternoon that it was just a vision to trigger their biological urges, to show them how it was supposed to be. To show them their destinies. He hadn't believed her; had told her that he would make his own destiny. Then he'd spent the rest of the time trying to ignore her; denying her right as his wife to be by his side. He shook his head at himself—stupid. He'd wasted time…

Phillip rubbed his shoulder, "It's alright, son. We'll be behind you, no matter what." His mother nodded in agreement as she kissed his forehead again, her hands didn't want to leave him. Diane spoke up, "Don't worry, Max. We're not planning on leaving you and Tess to fend for yourselves. Don't forget that we're grandparents now. I hope that we can help…after all, it's our job—we have to spoil him."

Giving them a small smile, "Thanks. I love you, you know. I couldn't have asked for better parents.—I just hope that you rubbed off on me."

They stared at him, momentarily stunned by his joke. It took a few seconds, but laughter filled the air as more hugs and kisses were exchanged.

The kitchen door opened as Isabel walked in, taking sight of the hugs and smiles. She smiled back at them, joining in for the hug. "I have such impeccable timing, you know. I show up just in time for the fun stuff."

Diane ran her hands through her daughter's hair, "You're right about that, Isabel. You did walk in just in time for the fun stuff—we've got a surprise baby shower to plan!" She rubbed her hands in prospect. "Although, I did think that I'd be planning a wedding shower first." She gave Max a stern glare.

Isabel laughed, clapping with excitement. "That's right! Tess hasn't had a baby shower yet! Oh…This is going to be so exciting!" She jumped up and down with her mother while the boys just shook their heads at the ladies.

Isabel ran for the phone while her mother ran for the store catalogs. They ran around and started making their plans. "We have to call Amy De Luca. She's got amazing decorations! We could do a theme!" Diane told Isabel. She nodded agreeing. "That sounds like a good idea. Let's stay away from the 'alien' theme though. You know how Maria's mom is with the alien stuff." They chattered excitedly about the quick party they were going to throw. "Oh…do you think that Tess is up to getting out of bed? I don't want to hurt the baby…maybe we could have it at the Valenti's. I should call the Sheriff." Diane ran to get her cell phone from the living room.

His father shook his head, laughing at their antics. He turned to Max, "You do realize we're doing to get another woman in the family? Right?"

Max laughed, "Don't worry. Tess isn't as bad as Isabel. And," he lowered his voice in conspiracy, "she can cook better than Mom."

Phillip's eyebrows rose, "Really? Is that the case? Well, we're just going to have to invite her to a barbeque, or something."

"That'll be great, Dad. Thanks."

Max smiled a real smile. His family's support meant the entire world to him. The Evans family was going to survive! It wasn't going to collapse as he'd feared; it was just going to get a whole lot bigger.

_

* * *

(One Week Later)_

The baby was coming any day now.

Amazingly, the current stereotypes about pregnant teenaged girls hiding their pregnancies and not seeing a doctor until after delivery had been a blessing. No one was the wiser about Tess's alien pregnancy.

Tess was becoming increasingly worried about the baby; her son was half alien. She and Max were scared. Would he be able to breathe the Earth's air once he was born? Would he look human? What if he had their abilities? Would her abilities re-emerge after she gave birth or would she remain weak? How would she be able to protect him if it didn't? Would he age differently on Earth? The questions were unending.

Michael and Isabel had different worries. They understood that all their lives were about to inadvertently change. Not only were they to gain a new member of the family, a baby that would count on them to care for until adulthood; they were gaining a new member of the 'pod squad', one that they secretly feared might expose them.

Then, of course, was the issue of the new 'grandparents' that were becoming a constant presence at the Valenti's. Every evening, never fail, Philip and Diane Evans would drive over with Max and Isabel to the Valenti's to visit, bringing yet another gift for the baby. Diane had thrown Tess a surprise Baby Shower: almost every young woman in town showed up at the Valenti's house for a party, bringing everything that a baby would ever need. Poor Jim and Kyle were kicked out of their own home for five hours; afterwards being forced to put the baby furniture together, refusing Tess's suggestion to call Michael or Max for help. They didn't need 'alien powers' to put together furniture! They were manly men!

It was funny, Alex thought, how quickly Max's parents had accepted Tess as family. They had been so desperate for an answer to why Max was hiding things from them, that Tess's pregnancy was enough of the truth for them. They had been furious with Max, at first, but the fear of losing their son, and their grandson, had kept them from asking too much. Instead, they focused their attention on Tess; wanting to make her feel comfortable. And once they realized that Max hadn't married Tess yet, they'd been only too happy to accept her as his fiancé. Diane had even promised to take her and Isabel dress shopping as soon as she was up to it, excited that she hadn't missed her son's wedding.

So, it was understandable why no one had thought of a solution to Alex's situation yet. At least, that's what he kept telling himself as he hid in the Sheriff's bedroom with Ava until the Evans left. Ava was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling as she, using her powers, painted different designs on the walls, and then changed them as she got bored. Alex sat on the ground back against the mattress as he hit his head against it softly. They couldn't even talk while hiding in the room, because only a wall separated them from Tess's bedroom and it was too much of a risk if they would hear them. Alex huffed, at least it was better than hiding in the stuffy closet with Ava during the Baby Shower, he thought.

Frustration pulsated through his entire body, making him feel jittery and agitated. It wasn't fair! At least Ava, when dressed as Tess, could actually go outside for a walk, go shopping, and talk to anyone she wanted. Not him, he was trapped at the Valenti's. He was still a prisoner; it was just this prison had a bed, television, and windows. Alex almost wished he was back in the sealed White Room where he didn't know what he was missing. In that room, the world outside didn't exist; survival was the only thing that was important. Here—in this warm, loving home—he felt everything pass him by. He'd hear Diane Evans chatting excitedly with her "daughters" about the wedding, then listen to her husband complain about the money it was going to cost. Then the laughter as he suggested that Jim take on the traditional role as 'bride's-father-footing-the-bill-for-the-wedding' and Jim's refusal. Every word and laugh was like a knife stabbing in his heart. His father was grieving for him alone in his home; his mother had passed away years ago, so he didn't even have anyone to share the grief with.

Liz, Maria, and Isabel were the only ones who came to visit _HIM_. They were the only ones who knew he existed. Maria would come with stories about their friends from school; Liz would bring him homework, promising him that that'd figure something out—a good story that wouldn't make anyone suspicious. Promising him that he would finish school with them. Isabel—Isabel would just look at him with sad eyes. She'd kiss him and tell him that she loved him; how sorry she was that she took him for granted before, but in her eyes, Alex knew. He knew that it was a lie. She did love him, yes, but not the way he wanted her to. She loved his memory, of the way he used to be. The 'puppy-dog' Alex who was kind, sweet, and loving; not the man he'd become within the last few months. He tried so hard to be the calm, sweet boy he used to be, but he couldn't; he couldn't go back to that life. He was angry—all the time and he couldn't help it. Everything felt out of his grasp, even his love for Isabel. She felt too far away from him and there was nothing he could do to go back to her. They used to be able to talk about anything; they used to sit under the stars, just staring at their beauty. Now, every time he looked out the window to look at the stars, they merely reminded him that there was an entire world out there of aliens who wanted them all dead because they were born 'of royal blood.' She would plead with him to talk about his feelings with her. How could he? There were no words to describe the emotions that he felt. So he did what he could, he pushed her away, making her leave him alone.

The only one who understood what he was going through was Ava because she was in the same situation. Everyone had mostly ignored her completely. She'd told him once that she felt like the wall; everyone stared through her and forgot she was even there. Liz was the only one who talked to her besides the Sheriff; and even then, it was small talk. The only time she felt like she belonged was when she dressed up as Tess; no one knew the real Ava.

Sheriff Valenti was the only one to even make the effort to know her. She'd won him over with her ability to bake incredible 'goodies'. He'd talked her into making him a coconut cream pie for him once. He was the only one to talk to Alex as well. He was pushy as Alex expected, it was more like a fatherly concern. He always wanted to know how he was doing and promised him that he'd come up with a good idea soon. That he just had to set up a scheme that everyone would believe. He'd promise that he'd have his life back soon.

Alex laughed to himself, now rubbing his palms over his face, trying to remain calm and quiet in the small room. Ava heard him, so she rolled to her side, leaning her head over the edge of the bed to whisper her questions of concern. "Are you alright, Alex?" Ava whispered into his ear.

He hit his head once more on the mattress, before leaning his head back to stare up at her. "I've got to get out of here, Ava. I can't stand it anymore. I'm going to go crazy in this house."

She leaned further down to rest her head on his shoulder, resting her left hand on his other shoulder. With her right hand, she painted the New York City view on the wall that they faced. "We can pretend, Alex. We can pretend that we're somewhere else. We can go anywhere—where do you want to go?"

He took in a deep breath as he thought about it. "I've never been to New York. What's it like there?"

She smiled, "It's busy all the time. There are lots of crazy people in the streets. You'll never see the sky like you do here—but in its own way, it's still beautiful." She painted the images on the wall in front of them, making it as large and real as real life as she spoke, pointing out her favorite places to visit. Strange and interesting sites that he'd never seen before. She'd even taken him for a ride in the subway, they laughed quietly she made the picture show a drunk threw up practically on their feet.

They heard footsteps coming towards the door, so Ava rolled off the bed to hide besides Alex opposite the door, taking down the 'painting' fast. Quieting down, they could practically hear each other's hearts beating in fear of being discovered.

The door opened and Jim walked in, carrying a tray of food. Alex and Ava both released their breaths with a puff in great relief.

"Sorry," Jim whispered to them, "I hadn't realized how late it was. I can't believe that its past ten o'clock and you haven't even had any dinner. Sorry that you couldn't join us, but the Evans haven't left yet. Those girls are STILL talking about the wedding. I'll try my best to get rid of them, okay?"

"Okay," Ava whispered back.

"Yeah, whatever!" Alex grumbled, getting more and more angry at the situation.

Jim noticed their disposition, so he went over to where they sat on the ground to kneel in front of them. "Alex, Ava. Listen, I know that things aren't going the way that you'd like…Hell, I know how you feel. You're thinking that you traded one cage for another, am I right?" He waited until they nodded. "We're trying our best, you know. It's not like we forgot about you, Alex. It's hard to come up with a reasonable story…but we're trying. Just—give us a little more time. We'll come up with something—."

Alex glanced at the Sheriff sharply. "Well, maybe I'm sick of giving you all more time! I've been here for almost two weeks now. I've missed out almost the entire school year! Everyone thinks I'm dead! Don't you think that I've tried to come up with something? I've had nothing to do but hide in closets and THINK!"

"Alex, please, lower your voice!" Jim whispered frantically.

He took in a deep breath, but did as he was told, "Fine. I'll whisper. This is what I've been reduced to: whispering and hiding in bedroom closets. I've thought of everything: every option that we can use. Hell, I even tried to hack into City Hall to erase my death certificate. I figured that if Ava could mind-warp the entire town into forgetting that I died, I could erase the public records. Unfortunately, Roswell is such a rinky-dink, financially stunted town, that the records are still on paper; I even called to see if I could get a copy, but it was already sent to the New Mexico State Records Building in Santa Fe. Once it's in Santa Fe, the government removes your information from all the systems: social security number, bank accounts, the works. So, you see, Sheriff Valenti, there is no story, no explanation or miracle that can explain how I'm alive to the whole world. Not without exposing Isabel, Michael, Tess, Max, and Ava…and I won't do that. So as far as I'm concerned, Alex Whitman is dead."

"Oh, Alex, don't say that!" Ava exclaimed.

He turned towards her, his tone becoming more gentle, "Ava, its true. You know it is. There is no life for Alex Whitman in Roswell anymore." Alex took in a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, and then released it in a controlled manner.

"I'm leaving Roswell."

**

* * *

To Be Continued…**

Yes…I know, it's sad, but there really wasn't a good explanation for Alex being alive. It's just easier to have him move on—with Ava, of course.

Don't worry, he'll say good-bye to Isabel before he leaves…

As for the baby, it's coming soon! (Very soon)


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**: Thank you so much for your reviews and support. I'm glad that you like this story. More coming soon. (Please keep reviewing…it helps me write faster.)

**TO ASIG**—Thanks for the review. You're right! Liz wouldn't give up without a fight… ;)

_

* * *

Liz Parker's Diary:_

_How do I even begin to explain how I'm feeling today? How am I supposed to feel? Sad? Angry? Disappointed? Ashamed? Because I'm feeling all of those emotions and more. _

_I've never been so wrong about someone in my entire life. Tess didn't murder Alex; she didn't betray Max and the others. The only thing that she wanted was to protect Max, Michael, Isabel, and her baby from their enemies. I can't even blame Ava for this—she'd been tortured into doing what she was told by Kivar. And now, I'm left with the realization that Tess isn't this evil person that I'd made her out to be in my mind. And I'm not quite sure how to feel about that._

_Tess had always been so nice to me—funny thing is that, I don't know if I could've been in her shoes. Not when I knew that my husband was in love with another woman. It was selfish of me to want Tess out of Max's life, especially after what Future Max had told me. I'd been waiting for any reason to turn against her—any reason at all. I was jealous of her—her claim that she was Max's destiny drove me insane. But it was truethe four of them - Michael, Isabel, Tess, and Max...they made a complete unit and without Tess, everything would fall apart. It almost did…though I still wonder if the Future Max knew that he missed out having a son with Tess by choosing a future with me. But it's not like it matters anymore, that future is gone; the future where I was Max's wife is no more. The only thing that matters now is the future of that little baby growing inside of Tess._

_At least, that's what I've been telling myself. It's so hard! I still love him so much that it hurts. And the thing is I know that he needs to be with her now, but I can't stop myself from wanting him. _

_But I've decided that things have got to change! I can't be wallowing in self-pity; Max has moved on. He's getting married to Tess, for real—not some Elvis Chapel in Las Vegas—a real wedding in a church with his family and friends. They even talked Sheriff Valenti into giving Tess away as her 'adopted' father. And, honestly, it's not like I can't forget that Tess is going to give birth any day now. It's all anyone can talk about…how worried they are about Tess and the baby. So, really, it's extremely selfish of me to be upset over losing Max, not when the life of a baby could be hanging in the balance. He's going to be a father soon and he needs to be with Tess. It's like I told him at the Crashdown, their lives are never going to be the same; they're bound together for the rest of their lives because of the baby._

_Never mind what poor Alex and Ava have been through. I mean, Tess had only been captured for a week. Alex and Ava had been trapped in that white room for months tortured and manipulated into doing horrible things! So, who am I to complain about my life? I've been living like a princess in the comfort of my home, while they've endured more than most soldiers have now-a-days. Alex has decided to move on now; he told me that he couldn't stand it any longer in Roswell. He's moving to New York City with Ava as soon as they both know that Tess and the baby are okay. He's decided to start a new life; one that didn't revolve around the royal four. Ava felt the same way, not wanting to be a wallflower for the rest of her life, Tess's shadow, or so she says. But I know the truth; she doesn't even have to say it—the look in her eyes when she sees Max and Tess together says it all. She misses her Zan and her heart breaks every time she sees Max. No one else noticed it; but I did, because my heart breaks too. I wish there was something that I can say to her to take that pain away…but I'm having problems letting go myself._

_So, today is the day! I'm going to stand up tall and just forget that Maxwell Evans exists. He's off the market, ladies. It's time to start a new life without the angst associated with dating an alien. A life where I can be myself without having to hide my emotions or my true feelings. I need to be myself—Just Elizabeth Parker. I just need to figure out how to do that—that's all._

_But before I start this fabulous new life of mine, I need to talk to Tess—I need to make my peace with her…_

_Liz Parker_

* * *

(Valenti Home)

Michael sat in front of the television set the Valenti's had in the living room watching the football game with Jim, Max, Kyle, and Alex. The table in front of them was practically over-flowing with chips, dips, snacks, vegetable sticks, and submarine sandwiches. Mrs. Evans had really gone to excess in making sure that there was enough food in the house for Tess and the 'boys'—she said this in a way that included Jim. After rummaging through the fridge one night, she shook her head at them, then decided that it was her job to make sure that 'her grandson received the essential nutrients he needs to grow up health and strong.' This included her bringing over bags and bags of food for the entire family. It was a feat, but Max had finally talked her into leaving, promising her that if they needed anything, she'd be the first person that he'd call.

Michael had been really happy to see Tess get out of bed and start walking –well, waddling around without feeling lightheaded and weak. She was getting her strength back—both her physical strength and her powers. She was now able to do some slight molecular manipulation with no ill effects; she didn't have the strength to mind-warp just yet, though and this worried Michael. He was tempted to insist that Tess deliver the baby within the safety of their ship, with the healing stones at the ready, and preferably near the Granolith Chamber—if necessary, they could active the Granolith and return to Antar within twenty-four hours. He'd gone to Max with the suggestion and found that Max had come up with an alternate option; One that wouldn't make his parents suspicious. They, Max and Sheriff Valenti, had hired a mid-wife to deliver the baby at home. If there was anything abnormal about the delivery, such as glowing, floating, or a green skinned baby, it would be fairly easy for Ava or Tess to mind-warp the woman in to forgetting what she'd seen. It would be certainly be easier to erase the memories of one woman versus an entire hospital.

Isabel, Maria, Ava, and Tess were in the dinning area still looking through the millionth Bridal Magazine that they'd bought. Michael ducked his head down further, slouching on the couch, trying to escape the lovey-dovey looks that Maria kept shooting at him. He rolled his eyes, what was it with women and weddings that made them so mushy?

The door bell rang, making Alex groan in frustration and pound his fist into the pillow that he leaned against. But as they were now trained to do, both he and Ava ran into Jim's bedroom before Kyle got up to open the door. Everyone else peered towards the door, wanting to know who was knocking.

Liz Parker fidgeted nervously waiting for someone to get the door. "Just calm down, Parker," she told herself, "you've been here a million times. Hell, you've talked to Tess before…It's not a big deal. Just get with the program."

The door finally openedthey'd been waiting for Ava and Alex to hide, she imagined. Kyle looked at her, then looked disappointed. "Alex! Ava! You can come out! It's just Liz!" Then he turned his back to walk back to the couch, groaning that he'd missed the last play of the game.

Liz, hands on her hips, shook her head at him, "Gee, I miss you too, Kyle. Thanks for the warm welcome." She grumbled, mostly to herself, "Boys! They are all like small children! Arg."

Isabel walked out of the kitchen, a bowl of cheesy puffs in her hands. "Oh, hey, Liz. I didn't know that you were coming." There was a sly smile on her face as moved so that she blocked the television, slowly placing the bowl of snacks in front of them. "Oh, your very welcome boys…" she led them on, moving her body so that they couldn't see past her as they ducked their heads.

"Thank you, Isabel!" They all chanted to placate her, still mesmerized by the football game and doing whatever they could to get her out of the way.

With a smirk, she left them to their game. "Liz, do you want to join us in the kitchen? We're magazine shopping for bridesmaids dresses—it's fun."

Liz bit her lip to keep from telling Isabel that she hadn't been invited to the wedding, yet. "That does sound like fun, Isabel, but I wanted to talk with Tess first…Do you know where she is?"

Isabel looked at her in puzzlement, "Um, she's in the kitchen with the rest of the ladies." Liz nodded, then started towards the kitchen with Isabel following behind her. Isabel hoped that Liz didn't make trouble for her family. They were finally starting to accept the situation; her mother was practically beaming with the prospect of being a grandmother—of holding a baby. Isabel thought that their father would be harder to convince, but she was wrong because he was just as happy as the prospect of a grandson.

Tess sat at the kitchen table, a magazine resting against the hump of her belly as she flipped through the dress prospects. "You know, it'd be cheaper if we just manipulated the molecular structure of our old dresses. Think about it, we'd be in the latest fashions without the fuss of ordering them from New York City and paying the big bucks for something we'll only wear once."

Maria smiled at her, "Tess! That's genius! I mean, what the point of having alien powers if you can't use them to help out your poor friends, like me, look and feel better about themselves. Hey—could you change my shirt to make it look like this?" She pointed out a halter top with colored sequins and flare. Isabel leaned over her to look at the picture.

"Oh, god, Maria. That's hideous! You'd look better in a solid color, with some small embroidery," Isabel suggested. "Plus, you're not going to wear that to a wedding. And I doubt your mother would let you out of the house like that. I know my mother would have a stroke. It's just a waste of energy manipulation."

Tess laughed at them, her voice light and seemingly carefree. She looked up past her magazine, noticing Liz standing awkwardly by the kitchen table. "Oh, hi, Liz. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Tess. Thanks for asking. How about you? Feeling better?"

"I'm feeling a lot better. I'd feel a whole lot better once I have this baby, though. I can't possibly get any bigger, right?" She patted her belly. "I can't see my legs anymore and I look like a beached whale."

The girls rushed to assure her that she there was no way that she looked like a whale.

Liz took a deep breath, gaining some confidence. "Um, Tess. I-um—wanted to talk to you…in private, if that's okay?"

Tess struggled to get out of the kitchen chair, placing her hands behind her back to steady herself. "Sure. Why don't we go for a walk? I've been dying to get out in the fresh air for a little while."

Isabel stood, "Tess, we can just leave the kitchen; you don't have to go out."

She shook her head at her soon to be sister-in-law's over-protectiveness. "I'm fine, Isabel. We won't go far, just around the block. Don't worry so much. It's beautiful outside and I, for one, am not planning on sitting in here all day. We'll be back in a little while." Tess motioned for Liz to walk besides her.

As they headed near the front door, they were stopped by both Max and Michael; both of them asked where they were going and if they could come along. Tess shook her head in exasperation, "I'm fine, Max, Michael. We're just going for a walk around the block. Liz has got her cell phone, so she can call if we need anything. And NO you can't come along, it's a girl talk." She kissed Max on the check before walking out with Liz, leaving the boys standing by the front door staring at them.

* * *

They walked silently besides each other for a few minutes, Liz consciously slowing her pace so that Tess could waddle besides her. She tried to gather her thoughts, to remember what she was planning to say.

Tess spoke up first, "I love the sun, you know. Its warmth, its brightness, how its energy makes things grow—everything about it. It really is beautiful outside today." She took a deep breath, "For the longest time, I was stuck in that room…the sun was the one thing I really missed, besides my friends and family. I kept dreaming that I was outside, by a beach. My feet squishing in the hot sand while the waves tickled my toes…" She took another breath, "Alex changed his name, you know. When he and Ava move to New York, he'll be Thomas Collins." She smiled, "Remember Tom?"

Liz smiled back, but shook her head 'no'. "In Las Vegas, Michael changed his ID so that Alex would be Tom Collins, remember? That was the best trip of my life, you know? I've been on tons of trips with Nasedo, but we were always on the run. I never had friends before or a family. When Michael surprised us all with that trip, it was the first time in my life that I felt I belonged. That someone, Michael had finally realized that I existed in this world. Sad, huh?"

Staring at the pregnant woman, Liz finally understood. "That's why you were upset that you were stuck with me at the arcade…" she trailed off.

"Yeah. I mean, I was invited to this trip, which was amazing on its own, but mostly, I wanted to talk to someone. Anyoneand I was stuck with someone who hated me because I ruined her relationship by simply being alive." She looked at her belly, not being able to see the ground in front of her, "I know that you hate me because you think I stole Max away from you."

Liz stopped walking, and pulled Tess to a gentle stop as well so that they could face each other. "Tess. I don't hate you. I was jealous of you. You had this entire history with Max, well-with Zan, and I didn't even know who he was until he saved my life that day at the Crashdown. I fell in love with him that day. But we never had moment's peace; it was always a 'do or die' situation with us. Then you showed up…and Max started pulling away from me and going towards you." Tess tried to interrupt, but Liz held up a hand. "I know that you never meant to steal him from me, but that's what happened, Tess! Slowly, he stopped wanting to be with me and he drifted to you." Liz's voice increased in volume. It wasn't on purpose, but she had to get it out in the open. She was tired of being the 'good-girl' who kept everything bottled inside of her until she was ready to explode. "Of course, I ruined it by pretending to sleep with Kyle, but I had to; Max told me that without you, everything would fall apart. So, what does he do, he runs to you! To you! Why? What do you have that I don't?"

Throughout Liz's emotional tirade, Tess tried to get Liz's attention. The pain was back and it was worse than ever, but Liz wasn't paying attention to her because she was upset.

Liz kept on yelling, waving her arms angrily and shouting in her face, but it no longer made any sense. Tess screamed, startling Liz and herself, and dropped to her knees on the grass.

Liz woke up, "Tess? What's wrong?" Quickly, she kneeled besides the fallen woman.

She couldn't answer her; the only sound that flew from her lips was a hard moan. She gasped, "Max! Help me!" She leaned over so that she lay on her side on the grass.

Liz gasped, "Oh, my god! Tess, you're bleeding!" The grass where she lay was slowly being covered by the warm sticky red liquid with no signs of stopping.

* * *

To be Continued…

(Hahaha…I'm Evil!)

What do you think? Read and Review!

NO! Liz isn't evil, she's just upset and I think she's got reason. (She tried to keep a brave front, but it backfired.) But ultimately, she knows that Max and Tess belong together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's NOTE:**_ It occurs to me that we really don't know enough about Ava's life in NYC with the other dupes. In Meeting the Dupes, we discover that, just from the way Zan spoke, he was harsh and mean. They all were, with the exception of Ava, no matter how much Lonnie complained that he was a straight arrow. I mean, Lonnie and Rath killed him, so how reliable is that information? What if? What if he wasn't such a nice guy? What if he was just as mean and hard as Lonnie and Rath? _

_Maybe I'm psychoanalyzing everything, but the way Ava acted; you'd think she was an abuse case… Honestly, I used to think the same about Tess. In the first season, all she EVER SAID was "What do we do now, Max?" like a little puppy. I hated that! I loved how she developed in S2, though, and the development of Max/Tess hooked me forever, especially in "S1 finale: Destiny" when I found out she was his wife!_

_Anyway, I'm taking a different view on Ava. (Remember in the last chapter, Liz noticed something no one else did—Ava still loves Zan, still misses him and she hurts when she sees Max.)_

**_Warning_**_: Sexual/physical abuse mentioned subtly. (It sorta got away from me…the muse does strange things.)

* * *

_

The sound of Max's laughter drove a knife through Ava's heart; that laughter, Zan's laughter. She turned her face away, hiding the misery from everyone by going into kitchen. It really didn't matter though, because no one saw her—no one ever saw her in Roswell, well, besides Alex. Ava couldn't believe her luck in finding someone like Alex—a nice guy who didn't take advantage of her. She pulled on her purple hair, bringing it to her mouth to suck on.

Maria and Isabel had finally stopped arguing fashion and decided to try to wrestle the remote control from the boys to watch a movie. Isabel had jumped on her brother's back, reaching up to try to grab the remote before he threw it to Kyle. Maria charged at the basketball player, but too was unable to steal the remote before Alex hid in behind his back. Jim ran up behind him, in a mock football position, yelling 'hut hut.' Alex passed him the 'ball', but not before Maria tackled him. The resounding 'ooff' made them all laugh. Isabel, once she stopped laughing, ran to the television set, pushing the buttons on the set to change the channel. "Someone stop her," Alex yelled from under Maria. Kyle ran to the television set, pushing Isabel's hands out of the way, before frantically trying to change the channel back to watch the football game.

The sounds of screaming fans erupted from the television set, making everyone stare at it, "Wow! That was probably the most amazing play in the history of football, and you saw it here on ABC Sports!" The announcer described. Kyle looked positively green hearing that.

"Look what you did! We missed the most amazing play in history thanks to the two of you!" He shouted at them, throwing up his hands in the air, before throwing himself desperately on the couch cushions to mope. Everyone laughed at his 'drama-queen' attitude.

Ava heard all of this from the kitchen. She bit her nails, all the while sitting quietly staring at the table, thinking. She knew that the bowls of snacks were getting low; that she should fill them up for Max and Isabel. They'd be angry if they ran out of snacks, she thought. Standing up on a chair, she reached for another bag of pretzels, dropping them gently from where she stood to the counter. If they were broken, she'd have to buy more; they would hate to eat the broken ones. She groaned when she discovered that there were no more chips. Mentally adding it to her list of things to buy when she went grocery shopping for dinner later in the evening. She was glad that Jim liked her cooking; she'd been cooking all the meals since her rescue for all of them. It was the one thing that she could do without anyone—well, it wasn't important anymore, she was leaving Roswell with Alex. Her life would be different, she smiled thinking of all the fun she'd have with Alex by her side. She was so deep in thought that she never heard the door to the kitchen open and Max walk in.

"Don't we have any more chips, Ava?" Max asked from behind her.

She turned suddenly, gasping; her hand to her heart and forgetting that she was tiptoeing on a chair. She felt herself falling, bracing herself for the pain falling on the hard tiles would surely cause. She felt her head hit the edge of the counter, and heard herself shout in pain before blacking out.

* * *

The crash from the kitchen made Isabel spin around and drop the pillow that she'd been pounding Kyle and Alex with. "Max!" She yelled, thinking that something had happened to him as he went to get more snacks. 

She ran into the kitchen, the others running behind her. She stood back in absolute shock, "oh my god…Ava? What are you doing?"

The girl had tears streaming down her face as she spoke. The accent and the sobbing made it harder for anyone to hear the soft-spoken girl, though the "I'm sorry" was perfectly clear.

Isabel couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ava, on her knees in front of Max was pulling on his pants, trying to take them off a horrified Max. She'd gotten it un-zippered before he could blink, and now he was trying to hold on to Ava's hands to prevent her from exposing him to her.

Ava turned to look at Isabel, her eyes full of tears, "I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I promise. I can make Zan happy."

Max pulled away, staring hard at her. "Ava, what are you talking about?"

She continued to cry, the words completely unrecognizable. Max shot a look towards the doorway, indicating that he'd handle this, and for the others to leave them alone.

Once the door had swung closed behind Isabel, Max kneeled down so that he could be eye to eye with the distraught girl shivering on the ground. "Ava?"

At the sound of his voice, so close to her, she flinched away from him, waiting to be slapped. He'd always told her that a queen never quivered like a dog unless she was being pleasured; in her case, that was never. She had to pleasure him; he was the king. Their leader and her protector. As long as Zan was happy, he'd keep Lonnie and Rath from touching her. Tears started up again as she remembered the time she refused to love him as he'd asked, he'd given her to Rath and to Lonnie. Shame flushed her checks, they had left marks in places she'd never thought possible. It only happened once; she never rejected him again. Zan made sure that she knew that she belonged to him.

She did belong to him. Ava had always belonged to Zan from the moment they'd met outside the pod chamber. They'd both seen each other and instantly connected. In the same way, Zan had never been with anyone else but her. He loved her, she knew. They were meant to be. All she needed to do was to keep him happy, to be a good wife and a good queen. He'd take her away, take her back home. And when they were home, they'd finally be together the way she'd dreamed. Like they had been, in the past.

Max didn't like the look in her eyes. She was dazed and flinched from him as if she was in pain. He reached out gently to touch her head. Feeling her shuddering under his touch, he started whispering to her, trying to offer comfort. "Ava, you're hurt. I'm just going to heal you, alright? Just, hold still. It'll be alright. No one is going to hurt you, I promise."

Taking a deep breath, Max held his hand against her wound, closing his eyes to focus his healing abilities on her. He tried to prevent himself from seeing her memories as he did with Kyle, but it was no use. Her mind, her memories, thoughts, and dreams flowed into him like sand through a sieve as he healed her.

* * *

**_Flashes_**

_Ava pushing through the cocoon that held her in stasis. She was cold, scared. It was dark and lights flashed everywhere. Then she saw Zan. Her love._

_Ava, a little girl, feeding the pigeons in the park—then crying as Rath chased them off, making them fly away._

_A teenager, shy, but pretty. A teenaged boy, flirting with her…later being taken to the hospital after Zan beat him for talking to her. Getting slapped and beaten for talking to an outsider._

_Ava, forced to her knees, held down as she pleasured Zan. Then another flash as he threw her towards an intimate Rath and Vilandra. Her screaming in fear._

_Through it all, she stayed by Zan's side, dreaming of going home together. _

_He'd watched her scream as Vilandra and Rath killed her husband. Watched as her dreams died. _

_She'd been forced to come to Roswell, "Who are you? Why are you still livin' and breathin' and ridin' in this car? Oh, that's right. You're here 'cause I love you. Ain't that sweet?" Lonnie's laughter, a reminder of what she and Rath had done to her._

_She'd runaway, hoping to escape, to start a new life. The capture, the White Room, the torture, everything. She'd been living at the Valenti's. No one even noticed her besides Alex._

_They'd talk for hours, hiding in bedroom closets to keep the Evans from seeing them. Laughter and excitement about starting a new life with a new friend; a new love._

* * *

Everything that she'd gone through in her life, Max had seen. He blinked back tears of his own. He—well, Zan had done unthinkable things. Things that he never, ever thought to be capable of. It was one thing to find out that his duplicate was murdered by Lonnie and Rath—they were family! But it was completely different to find that his duplicate was just as bad. 

He'd gone to New York City with Tess, Rath, and Lonnie. He been almost sickened with the 'hot alien sex' Rath and Lonnie had in front of him and Tess. They had made them incredibly uncomfortable with the display; however he'd assumed that it was just them. The vision he'd gotten from Ava proved otherwise. Zan had treated Ava like a prostitute. He was disgusted with himself.

Max had been furious with Isabel—she'd hid her past from him, keeping Vilandra's betrayal a secret. Now he knew, he knew the pain she felt, finding out that she'd destroyed her entire family in the midst of her affair with Kivar. It may have not been the past, but Zan was a part of him; hell, Zan was his duplicate, created from the same line.

Ava blinked back the fuzziness from her vision. "Max?" she moaned, "What happened? Did I fall?" He didn't answer her, just staring at his hands. She became afraid. "Max? Did I do something?" She stood up quickly, "Oh, you asked for chips…we ran out. But I'm going to go get some right away." She tried to run out the door.

Max grabbed her wrist stopping her. Her reaction made him freeze. At his touch, she dropped to the ground, hiding her face from him in effort to protect herself. Gulping, Max dropped to his knee besides her, gently lifting her face upwards towards him. She let him, but kept blinking tensely as if she expected to be hit in the face.

"Ava, I'm so sorry." He whispered to her. "You deserved better than him, than me. He never deserved you…" Trailing off, "You love Alex." This was a statement.

She blushed, then frantically shook her head, "No! I mean, he's just a friend. I belong to Zan."

Max held his hand, trying to make her listen. "Ava, no! You don't! Listen to me. You are free now. Free from Zan, from Lonnie and Rath, and from Kivar. You can have the life that you dreamed. You can be with Alex. I'm NOT him! I can't be him! God, I can't be." He repeated, desperately wanting it to be true. "I'm not Zan. I won't hurt Alex. You can talk with him, be with him. I would never do anything… I wouldn't send him to the hospital." He used the memory of the teenaged boy she had a crush on.

Ava gasped, "How did you—you saw? You saw what happened?"

"Yeah…"

"It wasn't that bad. Zan loved me. I know he did. We were meant to be. I was his wife." She defended the memory of her husband.

Max rubbed his mouth, stopping himself from arguing. "I know… but I'm still sorry that he couldn't see how much he hurt you. He should've treated you better. I should've treated you better. I'm sorry." She looked at him questioning his last statement, "I'm sorry that I ignored you while you've been here. I should've noticed."

Ava ran a hand through her hair, "Yeah…"

They both took in a deep breath, silently forgiving the other before Max went back into the living room. Ava turned back towards the stove, smiling.

For the first time in her life, she felt peace.

Unfortunately, it didn't last.

* * *

Max walked out of the kitchen feeling unsure of himself, of his future with Tess and the baby, of everything. If his duplicate treated his wife in that manner…what if he changed? What if he unknowingly hurt Tess or his son? 

Isabel caught his eye as he walked out. She was very concerned. Ava had always been this mousey little girl, hiding and dodging any contact with any of them. When she'd seen her crying and trying to escape punishment for some insignificant mistake by 'pleasuring' Max, Isabel couldn't breathe. It made sense to her. She knew what her duplicate was capable of; it wasn't a big stretch to assume that Ava escaped unscathed.

Isabel walked up to her brother to put her arms around him. He seemed so upset. "Oh, Max. God…What if that had been us? What if Mom and Dad hadn't adopted us? Would we be like them?" She asked, knowing that they'd never get the answers.

Max jerked out of her arms, startling her. "Max!" She was unable to stop him from collapsing on the ground. He fell hard; there was no attempt to cushion the fall. Once on the ground, Max lay still; not moving, not speaking, but staring at the ceiling as if he was in a coma.

The others had seen Max fall and ran up to them. "What the hell?" Maria asked. "Max? Oh, god. Has this ever happened before?" She asked Isabel, watching her move her brother's head to her lap.

"No! Oh, my god. What's happening?" Isabel cried, as she ran her hands over Max's face.

Max blinked, licking his lips as if his mouth was dry. "Tess…" he whispered. "The baby! The baby wants to be born. He's coming."

* * *

_To be continued…_

What do you think?

Was it a far stretch or was it okay?

Like I said, the way that Ava acts…it was suspicious. I was also unsure that Zan was as 'straight' as Lonnie made him out to be. Just from the "They don't want the Number 2…they want the Number 1."

He just seemed, off somehow. The three of them: Lonnie, Rath, and Zan Stole, cheated, etc. They are capable of murder, obviously. What's to stop them from hurting Ava? (She was too mousey…too timid and afraid of Lonnie and Rath. Obviously she loved Zan and missed him, but maybe she's just better off with Alex.)

I also wanted Max to feel how his sister felt…to find out that he's NOT perfect. That he also has a shady history. He's been so happy with Tess and the baby…I wanted to shake the foundation a little. Make him try harder—to acknowledge that Tess truly loves him (time, space, a different dimension, a different life cannot destroy that love) and is completely loyal to him. It is HIM, Max who has the power to change his destiny with Tess. He can treat her like a princess or like a slave. (She will be with him always.) Does this make sense?

Well, let me know. (If you hated it, sorry. The muse wouldn't get off the suggestion of impropriety and abuse.)


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author's Note_**: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm feeling the love! The moment you've all waited for is finally here: the birth of Max and Tess's baby boy. (I'm having fun writing this. –It's probably hard to understand, 'cause it's jumping from one character to another…but I was doing it on purpose, to make it funnier and seem more chaotic.) If you could see me writing this, I swear I've got tears in my eyes from trying to keep from laughing out loud. (I'm at "work"…so I'm trying to be quiet and keep my co-workers from thinking I'm a nut case.)

* * *

Michael stood by the door watching as Liz and Tess walked out of the Valenti's to have their private 'girl talk'. As he watched, he couldn't help but rub his forehead. A pressure formed in between his eyes; it was a twinge, so slight, insignificant, and indefinable that it could be easily ignored. Funny, though, how it seemed impossible to.

He didn't know why or even understand what was happening to him lately. Michael stared at the ground, trying to make sense of it. The twinge was getting stronger, making his head ache; this feeling, this connection…for lack of a better term, was causing him pain.

Opening the closet, he grabbed his jacked and started following them without a single solid reason. This feeling had taken over his body, leaving his mind a confused mess as to why he couldn't control himself. Maybe it was instinct, he thought, or a premonition, like ESP or something…but he had a bad feeling. A feeling that something was going to happen unless he was there to stop it.

Max and Isabel called out; he didn't hear them, nor bothered to look back, as he continued on his trek. The pain was getting worse, making him bite his lip to stop himself from groaning out loud. Forcing himself to continue…he had to find his queen. He'd walked, practically crawling to catch up to Liz and Tess. Finally, when it seemed as if he'd collapse before he'd reach them, Michael saw them from across the street. He was only a street away! It was only a few feet more, yet Michael had to stop; his head was becoming unbearable, it felt as if his brain was going to split open; he shut his eyes in attempt to relieve the pain, wanting nothing more than to slip into a blessed oblivion until the pain stopped.

Every sound, every light, every outside stimulus was flowing directly into his brain, so it wasn't hard for him to hear Liz's hard, jealous voice yelling at Tess about ruining her relationship with Max from across the street. Heck, it wasn't hard to believe the entire town probably could hear her, she was yelling at the top of her lungs.

"TESS!" Liz's shout made him jerk up, then grasp his head…it was if he could feel his brain hit the back of his skull as he moved. Forcing himself to open his eyes, his heart shot into his throat as he watched Tess fall to the ground, grasping her belly and crying out in severe pain.

Michael didn't even bother to look, crossing in front of moving vehicles in the road, before he ran as fast as he could to her side. Liz gasped at him, surprised at his presence. "Michael, Tess—she's bleeding!" He pushed the girl out of his way to kneel by Tess's side. He bit his lip from swearing as he saw the blood.

Tess's face was almost a pure white as she cried out in pain, barely breathing. She was able to grunt out Max's name in between her gasps and moans. "Don't worry, Tess. I'll get you home," Michael vowed. His own pain was now secondary, he didn't matter. Reaching under her legs and shoulders, he lifted her in a 'damsel's in distress' manner, letting her head rest against his shoulder. Bracing himself, he pushed forward, walking as quickly as he could back to the Valenti's without dropping his precious burden.

* * *

_The chaos begins…dum dum dummm_

Once Tess was safely at the Valenti's, safe in Max's healing hands, the adrenaline that had kept him from collapsing on the street along with Tess wore off. Michael felt so weary; he'd never been this tired before in his entire life. He'd never really noticed until after but, Liz had been following behind them, opening doors and removing obstacles in the way.

The second Liz opened the Valenti's door, it was almost pure chaos. The type of chaos that if someone had been videotaping it, and had watched it after, it would be almost hysterical in comedy; like a chicken running around with its head cut off. Kyle was running into the kitchen to 'boil water' for some odd reason, while Alex ran around in a circle colliding into Maria again, knocking them both to the ground. Max and Jim seemed to fight over who was going to carry Tess to the bedroom, while Isabel stood watching the exchange in shock, not knowing what to do. Ava followed behind Max and Jim, who eventually decided to BOTH carry her to the bed, while Michael sort of collapsed near the doorway.

Maria, upon seeing Michael on the ground, started crying and screaming for help as she struggled to untangle herself from Alex to run towards him. Isabel did a walking version of a double take, not knowing which person to go to: the collapsed man on the ground, or the screaming pregnant woman in labor. Liz, since she was still standing at the doorway, went to Michael. Isabel, knowing Michael was in good hands, ran into Tess's bedroom.

Michael lay on the ground, barely breathing, and moaning that his brain was going to explode. Liz turned to look towards Tess's room. Her screams were getting louder; Max's voice clearly heard encouraging her and telling her that she was doing a great job. Kyle ran from the kitchen carrying a big pot of boiling water, walking as quickly as he could without spilling a drop.

"I'm coming. I'm bringing the boiled water! Hold on!" Kyle shouted, completely focusing on the fact any time a pregnant woman had a baby on TV, boiling water was essential to the labor. He walked into the room, "OH MY GOD! THAT'S A HEAD!" The water pot dropped on the ground, spilling boiled water all over the floor and Kyle's legs. He screamed in response, jumping up and down, "Oh, crap!"

Alex, finally up off the ground where Maria had pushed him in attempts to get to Michael, ran to the bedroom and not noticing the water, slid all the way down the hall before hitting the back of his head against the wall with a resounding "oww."

Isabel's voice was clearly heard as she ran out of the bedroom, jumping over the water puddle, and holding a hand against her mouth, "Oh, my god. I'm going to be sick." Pushing past Alex, who was rubbing his head to run into the bathroom, Isabel slammed the door behind her; the sounds of vomiting making everyone else turn green. A few minutes later, she came out, white as a sheet, mumbling how she was never going to have a baby.

The screams were getting louder and louder from the bedroom. With every sound Tess made, Michael groaned in reaction, clutching his head and biting his lip to keep from screaming. Maria stared at him…his reaction was almost identical to Tess. "Michael, you're in labor! Well, not in labor—labor, but you're screaming exactly like Tess! Oh, my god. This is some sort of weird alien sympathy pain." Maria sat up on her heels, commanding Michael to follow her directions, "Michael, okay, just breathe. Hoo Hoo HEE. Come on, keep breathing."

Liz looked at her best friend in horror, "Maria. He isn't really having a baby!" Michael just passed out, not answering. Maria shook his shoulders, pounding on his chest to wake up and keep breathing. "You're not giving up on me, Michael! Keep breathing!"

Jim's voice sounded clearly from the bedroom, "Okay, Tess. One more push, come on now. He's almost here. Just one more."

There was one big long shout before the room became quiet again.

Shortly after, the sounds of a newborn crying filled the small home. Liz and Maria, ignoring Michael for the moment, ran into the bedroom, peeking their heads in to see the new baby.

Everyone was looking at the little pink-skinned bundle now wrapped in Tess's arms, huge smiles on their faces. Jim's voice wasn't even a whisper, "What're you going to name him, Tess?"

Tess didn't take her eyes off of the life she had brought into the world, "His name is Zan." Max, taking in a breath, whispered his name. "It's perfect." Ava, tears in her eyes, just nodded in agreement.

Kyle stood besides the bed, wiping at his eyes, a goofy grin on his face. "Oh, he's so cute." Isabel, standing besides him didn't say a word, tears streaming down her face as she smiled brightly. Alex handed her a napkin, not being able to take the grin off his face either.

Maria stood smiling, holding out a finger for the baby to hold. "Oh…I want one! Can I have him?"

Tess looked her straight in the eye, "Not after what I had to go through to get him out!"

Laughter filled the air, hysterical giggles where mixed in with guffaws and chuckles.

Michael walked in on them laughing, rubbing a hand through his now messy hair, asking, "What'd I miss?"

This set off another round of laughter.

* * *

To be continued…

This is one of the shortest, but hardest chapters that I've had to write. (I swear, it's taken me almost three weeks to even get an idea as to how to write this one.)

(I hope that it came out all right… I hope it's understandable, if not let me know.) I tried to get someone to "Beta" for me, but I never got a response, so…all mistakes are mine.

Next chapter: Michael knows what happened with Liz/Tess, but will he tell Max? Also, Alex and Ava say goodbye to Roswell.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Author's Note: _**_This one is for Mony19. (At least the first part.) Thanks so much for all the reviews. Thanks so much Rebelqueen, ASIG, RunningWild22, Anya, Jen, Agel15, RoswellAngelCakes, LadyTrista, and AngieGH4Ever. (Thanks RebelqueenI didn't need a Beta for this chapter, but thanks for responding. Maybe the next chapter.)

* * *

_

**_Two Weeks Later_**

_Finally_, Tess thought as she leaned her body back to slouch on the couch, _it's just the three of us—No, four of us, _she amended.

Tess assumed that after Zan was born, things would have gone back to normal; stop being so hectic. The things said about assumptions had never been truer. Zan was a good baby, he didn't cry all the time like Tess had heard some baby's did, but he was still a baby. He needed many things, most everything from her. She had originally felt overwhelmed with the responsibilities of suddenly being a mother, going so far as to breakdown crying after the fifth consecutive sleepless night.

Everyone tried to help with Zan, but surprisingly, especially to herself, it only angered her. She was Zan's mother: it was her job to take care of her son's every need.

Of course, everyone had suggestions, a different idea of what her son needed. The problem was no one asked her what she needed. –And the funny thing was that the only thing she needed was to be alone with her new baby—to find out what he needed directly from him. She wanted to know him, to know what every cry meant, every little smile and babble. She couldn't do that with half a dozen people running around her all the time asking what she and the baby needed.

It had taken some doing but she was finally alone—well, with Alex, Ava and Zan, after she'd forced everyone out. Max, Michael, Isabel, Maria, Kyle and Liz went back to school. Jim, after weeks of pleading and negotiating went back to work as the town sheriff. Mr. and Mrs. Evans, who'd become the mascot grandparents, were harder to get rid of. They were incredibly proud of their new grandson, spoiling him at every instant. After an enormous gift of a twenty-five thousand dollar trust fund, they had finally promised to lighten up…after all, what would a baby do with a trust fund?

Most of all, she was happy to get rid of Liz, who'd come over daily, bringing Tabasco sauce covered pies, cookies, and cakes. It was smothering. Tess tried her hardest to push her away, but Liz wouldn't budge. Kyle had told her that she'd done the same thing to him after he'd gotten hurt playing basketball, and to just soak it in. Once Liz got over her guilt, she'd be her usual annoying self, Kyle remarked. Was it guilt? Or just a ploy to steal Max back? Even Max was confused as to why she was acting like a crazy lady.

Tess shook herself from thoughts of Liz. That part of her life was over; she didn't have to worry about Liz anymore, Max finally acknowledged their destiny and they would be married, again, soon. She smiled as she listened to Ava sing to the baby resting against her shoulder. Alex, she knew was staring at Ava, smiling at her as well. Tess knew that Alex was in love with her, it was written all over his face, just as the love Ava felt for Alex was in her every smile and expression.

"Alex," Tess called. "Come and sit with me." She patted the couch cushion besides her. "We really haven't had a chance to talk, since you know…"

Alex forced himself to stop staring at Ava in order to turn his attention towards Tess. He got up and walked over to sit on the offered seat. "Yeah. You've been so busy, with Max's parents, the baby preparations, Liz…I think this is the first time that this house wasn't full to capacity."

Tess smiled, "I was just thinking that. It's peaceful, you know. The quiet."

Zan fussed in Ava's arms, making little baby noises. Ava walked over quickly to hand the baby over to his mother before he started to cry. Once he was safely in Tess's arms, the fussing stopped. Ava smiled, "Well, I guess he just wanted his mommy, huh?"

Rocking her body gently as she pulled her blouse down to nurse Zan, Tess nodded in agreement. "Yeah, or else he's hungry." The question was answered as Zan began to suck greedily.

Ava sat next to Alex, "I can't believe that we're leaving tomorrow. I'm going to miss it here. I didn't think that I would, but I am. I'm going to miss you, Zan, Max, Jim, everyone."

"Me too," Alex said. "But we need to leave, Ava. I need to start a new life—one that I'm hoping that you'll be apart of." He turned his body to face her as he waited for her answer.

Ava held his hands, "Of course, I want to be apart of your life. I," she gulped in worry, "I love you, Alex." She lowered her face, not wanting to see his face; not wanting to see him reject her.

Jerking in surprise as his fingers lifted her chin to look into her eyes as he spoke, "I love you too, Ava." With those words, he gently kissed her lips. She returned his kiss, putting her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He soon forgot that anyone else was in the room, kissing the woman that he'd fallen in love so quickly for the first time.

"Umm… I think I'll just take Zan to his crib now." Tess stood up, walking away from the mushy couple. Ava and Alex pulled away from each other as she spoke.

Ava turned beet red, "Sorry, Tess. I forgot you were there." Alex, a hand over his mouth, just bobbled his head up and down, completely entranced by Ava. She got up to follow Tess into her bedroom, watching as she gently lowered Zan into the crib next to her bed.

She watched quietly as the baby settled down, put his thumb in his mouth, then fell asleep. Ava spoke quietly, "I'm glad that Michael got you that apartment next to his, it really is cramped in here, especially with all the baby furniture."

Tess, after giving her son a kiss on the cheek, motioned for Ava to follow her back into the living room, switching on the baby monitor on the way out the bedroom door. "Max is so excited! He's like a little kid; he's decorated the baby nursery himself and he won't let me see it until we move in. And he's out buying furniture with his mother. It's a great place." They both walked into the kitchen, where Alex was busy pulling out meats, lettuce, tomatoes, mayo, and hard rolls.

Alex listened as the two ladies chatted about the new apartment, interrupting only to ask if they wanted a sandwich. They all sat at the kitchen counter, just talking. Something that they hadn't done since 'Alex died'.

"So, I guess we're going to have to call you Tom, from this point on, huh?" Ava asked.

He smiled sadly, "Yeah. That's me, good ol' Tom Collins bound for New York City with my girl, Ava." His smile changed, became flirtatious. "What do you say about becoming Ava Collins?" He looked her in the eye as he spoke.

Tess gasped as kneeled down in front of the shocked woman. "I don't have a ring for you, Ava. But will you marry me? Be my destiny…"

Ava turned to look at her double, then turned to look at the still kneeling man before her, "Oh, my god. Of course I'll marry you!" He kissed her hand, before standing up, and pulling her into his arms to spin her around happily.

Tess clapped her hands, and then stood to hug the newly engaged couple before her. "Congratulations, Alex, Ava. I'm so happy for the both of you."

* * *

_The Crashdown Cafe_

Liz pulled her apron off, putting it in her locker, happy that her shift was over. She fixed her hair in the little mirror after she pulled off the silly alien headband her father forced his waitresses to wear as a uniform. Walking back into the kitchen, she pulled out a homemade Men-In-Blackberry pie and a bottle of hot sauce. Making sure that no one was around, she poured the bottle on top the pie. She just hoped Tess liked Blackberry as much as she loved the strawberry. After tossing the bottle, she closed the top of the box that held the pie.

The door opened as her father ran in carrying a pile of dirty dishes to the sink, muttering about how much people wasted food as he dumped half eaten food in the garbage before placing the dishes in the sink. She smiled at him, shaking her head as she turned to walk out the door, pie in hand.

"Liz. Where are you going with that pie?" Jeff Parker asked his daughter. "That's the fifth pie you've taken this week. You know that Amy De Luca spends hours making those pies for the Crashdown." He lectured her.

"Dad, I'm bringing it over to the Valenti's." She told her father, as she pulled the door open. "It's a present." She turned to glare at him, "You know that Mom took the cheap road at the baby shower…"

Michael walked in just as Liz walked out. Since she wasn't looking, he ran into her, literally. Pie covered both Liz and Michael. "Oh, my god. Michael, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." She ran to get a wash cloth.

Jeff yelled, "Liz, clean up that pie before it stains the tile. That's blackberry." He shook his head at his daughter's klutziness. "Michael, what are you doing here? You're not scheduled to work tonight."

Michael wiped his shirt, licking his fingers, "I actually came to—um, Liz promised to tutor me, so we're going to study."

Liz looked up sharply, "Oh, yeah. We were going to study a bit at the Valenti's. I thought that I told you that I'd meet you there, Michael."

Her father stared at them. Michael answered her, "Yeah, well. I figured that I'd be nice and walk with you. Nice to see you, Mr. Parker."

Once the blackberry was cleaned up off the ground, Michael took Liz's elbow and walked her out. Once they were away from prying eyes, Michael's voice became firm, "I know what you're doing. I'm not going to let you ruin Max's life."

She took on a defensive pose, arms crossed over her chest, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not out to ruin Max's life." She turned to walk away from him.

He didn't let her, grabbing her wrist. "I heard you that day. Tess was practically bleeding to death and all you did was yell about how she stole Max from you. Now, you're all sugar and sweetness to Tess…trying to make yourself seem like little miss perfect again, so that you can get Max back."

She pulled her wrist from Michael's grasp, "I'm not trying to steal Max back! I don't want Max anymore. Tess can have him! I was just being nice."

Michael bared his teeth, "Yeah. Nice, alright! I've had enough of this—I'm telling Max."

She yelled back, "Tell Max!" He walked away from her ignoring her pleas. "Michael, please don't tell Max! MICHAEL!"

* * *

_Max and Tess's New Apartment._

Michael stood in front of the door, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. Max opened the door; he was covered in blue, green, white, and red paint splatters. He looked happy to see Michael. "Michael, please tell me you're here to help me paint?"

Michael poked his friend in the chest, taking off the red colored paint with a finger. "It seems like you've got the painting covered, Maxwell. I just hope that some of it got on the walls."

Max grabbed Michael's head in a fake choke hold, messing his hair. "Well, at least I'm not covered in purple—whatever that is."

Michael pulled away laughing, but put an arm around him as he was lead inside the new apartment. "I got a pie in the chest. What's your excuse?" Michael looked at his friend in quiet shock. "Woah, Maxwell. What are you getting paid at the UFO Center? And can I get a job there? I mean, you have the exact same apartment as me. My apartment doesn't look like this."

Max smiled, "Actually, most of this was from my mother. She's the one who did most of this. I was just here for the manual labor. My mom said she refused to let her grandson live in a pig-sty like your apartmentNo offense."

"None taken," Michael said simply, understanding that his mother was sort of snobby, being a lawyer's wife. Max toured him through the apartment, showing him the nursery, pointing out that HE, not his mother, designed the room for his son. The kitchen and bathrooms were well organized. And the master bedroom was stunning. The bedding and its matching canopy were a deep purple, embroidered with gold edging. It truly looked like a room made for a king and his queen.

Whistling, Michael just remarked at the extravagance. "Tess is going to love this apartment. Congratulations."

Max slapped Michael's shoulder, pulling him into the kitchen and handing him a Snapple. He took a large swig of the drink, before asking, "So, Michael, if you didn't come to help me paint, why did you come?"

"Um…I have something to tell you. And I don't know how to say this."

Max put a hand up in concern, "What is it? Something wrong? Isabel? Tess."

Michael interrupted, "No. Nothing like that. It's just that you're going to be angry." Max looked at him motioning to continue, "It's about Liz. You remember the day Zan was born, Liz went out with Tess for a walk. Well, I followed them—I had to. Something made me follow them, I can't explain. It's like Tess and I are connected. I always seem to know when she's in trouble. It's weird, but anyway…the day they went on that walk, Liz—she freaked out on Tess. She was screaming about how Tess had stolen you from her the entire time. If I hadn't gotten there—Max."

Max didn't wait for him to finish his story; he shot out the door, not even bothering to shut it behind him as he practically ran to find Liz.

"MAX!" Michael shouted at his retreating body. "Oh, shit. He's going to kill Liz." Michael shut the door behind him as he ran after his best friend, hoping to catch up to him before he reached his intended target: Liz.

**_

* * *

To Be Continued…_**

This was mostly a filler chapter…I wanted to keep you all happy, so I try to do as you suggest. (I know…Alex and Ava never even kissed and then Alex asked her to marry him, it's not realistic, but it's my story. I'm a hopeless romantic… Alex knew that she was the one for him, okay?—Just go with it.)

But eventually, this story has to end! (It feels like it keeps going and going and going…like the energizer bunny.)

Next chapter (or so, I hope): Max and Liz collide. Alex and Ava leave for New York. Max and Tess get married and move into their new home. (I did want to add a little Michael/Maria…though I might not, just to end it quicker.) It's not like I want to end the story, I just have new ideas. (I've had a Sentinel/Angel crossover brewing in my mind for the last year or so…and I want to write it. I also had a Roswell/Angel one in mind. –Ever wonder WHAT type of demon race Cordelia Chase was "part" of?)

Epilogue: A secret… (I'm not telling.) Nana Nana Na Na.


	14. Chapter 14 Epilogue

* * *

**Author's Note**: This is it. The last chapter and epilogue. I hope that you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've loved writing it. This is NOT going to be my last Roswell story. Thank you so much for all of your support, your reviews, and your suggestions. 

The first part is the "combustion" of Liz/Max. Afterwards the parts are split up into what I think of as "Flashes" of the future. I didn't want to write a chapter for each character, so I gave a small snip of what I wanted to **hint at**…you can put it together any way you want to (_especially Cliffhangers or Candies_). I don't want to argue, so in a way, you'll both be happy. Then of course, the epilogue. (That I'm keeping a secret.—You'll just have to read to the end.)

_The military positions and expressions come from my time in H.S. Marching Band, but it's been a couple years, so go with it. Yes, I was a band geek!_ _Let's also pretend that Liz didn't tell Max that she 'saved herself for him' at the end of "Departure". Okay? It's my prerogative. It' makes for a better story._

I just created a C2 Community called the REBEL ALLIANCE. I know, not an original name, but I hope to be able to archive all the Rebel stories on That way we (Rebels) can quickly find a really great story to read about our favorite couple. It's under my profile on Fanfiction dot net or Roswell C2 Community. If you know any stories which should be added and that I've missed, please just contact me with the "story ID" so that I can add it. My email is under the profile as well. Unfortunately, it will **NOT** let me archive any stories **rated M or higher**. –Maybe if the ratings change? (Drat). I thought it was a good idea, especially since the Roswell section does not have a character pull down menu for quicker searches.

** _Okay, on to the story... _**

* * *

She stared…her mouth forming a perfect smile, looking at the beautiful flowing wedding gowns displayed in the window of the town's bridal shop. Her thoughts immediately flew to Max, how happy he'd be if he'd see her wearing the gown as she walked down the aisle to meet him; become Mrs. Maxwell Evans. The minister's words as he announced them to the world, and of course, 'you may now kiss your bride.' 

Her smile slowly slipped from her face, her eyes welling up with tears that she thought she'd already shed. It was just a daydream, a child's fantasy that would now never come to be. She'd thought that they would become friends again, after the fiasco she'd caused during Alex's 'funeral', after he forgot the hurtful words she flung at him; practically attacking him for being responsible for causing all the pain she felt after her friend's death. Now, all she felt was shame for attacking her friends. Max seemed to forgive her; they were back on speaking terms, but it wasn't the same. He didn't trust her anymore, didn't trust her not to turn on him or his family. She held a hand against her mouth, blinking back a tear that had escaped and trying not to sob right in front of a bridal shop. People would think she was out of her mind. Maxwell Evans had a family now—a loving wife who'd give up her very soul for her husband and a beautiful baby boy who'd grow up to adore his father.

They were starting to be friendly again, she'd thought. After all, she was the first person that he ran to after he'd discovered that the baby would be able to survive on Earth. They'd actually had a heart to heart about it and for an instant, she'd imagined that he loved her like he used to. But Michael—he said that he'd tell Max what she'd said to Tess.

Liz let a tear slide down her cheek, before quickly wiping it away as soon as she saw Max striding up to her. Panic filled her mind. "Max! What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Before she knew what had happened, Max shoved her back against the building, knocking the breath right out of her. Before she'd even had a chance to inhale, he was in her face, practically growling. "What did you do, Liz! Did you think that I wouldn't find out! WHY, liZ!"

Fear made her shrink back from him, "Max, I didn't—." He was so enraged, he didn't let her finish.

"YOU DIDN'T WHAT? YOU DIDN'T WHAT, LIZ? DIDN'T JUST STAND THERE YELLING AT TESS WHILE SHE WAS ALMOST DYING? WHILE MY SON ALMOST DIED!" He shouted, his face turning red, arms flying angrily around. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he shook her hard, pressing her back further into the concrete of the building until the back of her head hit the wall.

"Max, you're hurting me," Liz cried out, trying to get him to stop, to see reason.

Suddenly, like a flash Max was out of her face and on the ground, holding his bleeding nose. "Get your fcking hands off of her. What the hell do you think you're doing, Evans?"

Sean De Luca stood in front of Liz, hands balled into fists and ready to attack at any movement towards the woman he was protecting.

"It's none of your business De Luca! I'm talking to Liz!" Max yelled back as he jumped to his feet, shoving the guy into the wall of the building, his arm across his throat, blocking the flow of air into his lungs. Sean struggled against the choke-hold, but was unable to force Max's arm away. Liz started pounding on Max's back, now realizing the danger that they were both in. She'd feared his alien side since the moment that she'd discovered their secret; it was a fear that she'd tried to repress, forcing herself to believe that Max was just a human with an extraordinary gift. The way he was acting now…it was hard to think of him the same way.

She'd heard the sounds of a person running towards them, thinking that someone had seen the fight and was now trying to break it up, Liz made no move to turn her back on Max and Sean, expecting the person who'd run up to help pull Max off. So, when a hand pulled her away from Max and push her to the ground, it stunned her completely, leaving her speechlessly staring at Michael Guerin's snarling face. He growled at her, before returning to Max and removing him from Sean by grabbing him across the chest, trapping his arms to his sides until Max stopped fighting.

Michael struggled to hold Max; to keep him from truly killing the now gasping Sean De Luca. He'd held him tightly, not letting him go until he'd felt the fight die down in his best friend. As soon as Michael judged the fight to be over, he released him gently, patting him on the shoulder.

Liz just stared at them with wide eyes, not really knowing what had gotten into Max. She thought that he'd been completely out of control! Like a rabid animal in a way, and that scared her more than anything else in the world. "MICHAEL!" She screamed, as Michael, who'd she'd thought had come to stop the fight, finished it by punching Sean out cold, leaving his unconscious body lying on the cold concrete before turning towards her. Liz rushed to her feet, but was caught around the waist before she could run away. She fought by kicking, screaming, and biting. He didn't even seem to feel her blows as he lifted her over his shoulder and carried her away, Max silently following behind him.

A couple people rushed up to them as they were walking, but a look from both Michael and Max sent them scurrying away to call the Sheriff as they realized that the boys were dangerous.

_

* * *

Sheriff Valenti's Office_

Sheriff Valenti looked at his phone in disbelief. In the last twenty minutes, he'd gotten a half a dozen calls claiming that Maxwell Evans and Michael Guerin had kidnapped the Parker girl and practically murdered Sean De Luca. They had added their own suspicions as well: the boys were doing drugs, selling virgins to gigolos on the internet, were involved in an FBI manhunt, and, Valenti's personal favorite, their bodies had been taken over by aliens. That one was too close to the truth for his comfort.

Grabbing his hat, he'd rushed to the door, stopping short as it opened. The suspects in question walked in, stone-faced and hard. Valenti had never seen them look—there was no other way to describe it—like mercenaries or soldiers of war. Michael had a struggling Liz Parker over his shoulder, biting his lip to keep from groaning at her blows to his back.

"Guerin! Let her go! RIGHT NOW!" Valenti yelled. He blinked back in surprise that Michael had actually let her go, gently placing her in the chair across from his desk, before standing behind her in a "parade rest" (_arms crossed behind the back with the legs slightly spread apart_) position. "What the hell is going on? Do you know that people are reporting you for assault and kidnapping? You both better be able to give me a good explanation, because I have no idea what story to come up with that'll make people forget about this! Never mind that Sean De Luca's throat has swelled up enough that he has to be kept on oxygen and anti-inflammatory medicine! What the hell did you do!"

Max stared though the sheriff, not answering—not even blinking. The only part of his body that was moving was his lip as it quivered in quiet rage. Michael didn't move either, instead turning his body to face Parker. "Fine! Neither of you has anything to say. How about you, Liz? What's your involvement in this?" Valenti moved to sit at his desk, crossing his arms across his chest as he waited for her to answer him.

Liz's mouth flew open, "ME? I didn't do anything! Max just went crazy and started beating up on Sean! Sean was just protecting me!"

Valenti questioned, "Protect you from what?"

"FROM MAX!"

"Max?" His voice took on a sharp tone of disbelief, "Why would Sean protect you from Max?" He stared at the man in question. No one answered. "Max? Why would Sean need to protect Liz from you?"

Max finally blinked, licking his lips before he answered, his voice even and fluid, "Because at that moment," he bitterly stared at Liz in open disgust, "I probably would've killed her."

If Valenti hadn't been sitting down, he knew that he probably would've fallen. Liz's face turned ash, blood flowing out of her face as she heard her first love confess that he wanted to kill her. She stood up quickly, trying to run away, but Michael forced her back into the chair with one hand and a murderous look.

Valenti stood up; he grabbed Michael, pulling him away from the terrified girl. "Michael," he told him, "Go home! I want to speak to Max and Liz alone." Michael's body became a straight rod, refusing to be thrown out of the room.

Max held up a hand, erecting a green force field that blocked both Michael and Valenti from descending upon Liz. He strode towards her, cocking his head to the side. She flew out of the chair, only to run into the field. It flung her down to the ground.

"You're not leaving here." Max said simply, yet sharply, "Not until I get my answers. You never answered me. Why? Why would you try to hurt Tess after everything that she's been through?"

Still on the ground, she flinched at the sound of his voice, "I didn't, Max. I swear that I didn't try to hurt her. I didn't know that she was hurt. I swear that I would've gotten help if I'd known. I swear it to you, Max."

His voice became harsh, blunt, "I'm not talking about THAT! Tess's labor was so quick that even _she_ didn't know that she was in labor until it was too late. I want to know why you accused her of stealing me from you! YOU were the one who wanted out! You wanted out so badly that you cheated on me with Kyle—after I found you both naked in bed! So, Liz, why?"

Valenti and Michael's mouths flew open. "KYLE!" His son's name flew from his lips. Valenti stared at Liz, "You had sex with my son!"

Max shot the two men a look, "NOT NOW!" The field grew in intensity as he got angrier. Turning towards Liz again, he waited to hear her answer.

Liz's entire body shook, not with fear, but with anger. She launched herself off the ground, reminding herself that she wasn't a little girl. "I did it for YOU! Everything that I did was for you and the future!" She started crying, "I can't believe that you think that I'd try to hurt you in any way. I wish that—NO, I can't tell you. Hell, you probably wouldn't believe me anyway. You think that I'm out to ruin your perfect life by existing. That I'd hurt an innocent baby just because I'm jealous of Tess! God, how thick are you? YOU ARE NOT THE CENTER OF THE UNIVERSE!"

He step closer to her, forcing her against the wall again. "TELL ME! TELL ME WHY, LIZ!"

Her sobs got deeper, "I can't!" She tried to go around him, again stopped by the force field. "LET ME GO, MAX!"

"NO! I want to know! You've been hiding something from me—I want to know what it is! NOW!"

Liz's mouth turned up, disgusted and defeated. "Fine. Fine, Max. You want to know, then I'll tell you. The night that you caught me with Kyle…I never slept with him. It was an act; an act to make you fall out of love with me. I begged him to help me make it look like we'd just had sex, but we never did. I planned it so that you'd see us naked in bed."

The force field burst off, leaving Max tiredly staring at the girl in front of him. "You did what? Why would you do that? I loved you…" Max whispered, now completely confused.

"I had to," Liz gasped out in between heaving sobs as she tried to catch her breath, "they would've died if I hadn't."

Michael, who'd been listening intently besides Valenti, motioned for her to continue.

"Michael…Isabel. They would've died. You told me yourself Max. In the future, we were together…Me and you. We were married and I was your wife. Tess had left Roswell, left you because you ignored her—ignored your destiny with her. So, instead of fighting with you, she left. And you spent your life with me. The only problem with that is that Kivar—he knew that all of you were weak without Tess. He sent an army to kill you. Except Michael and Isabel died before you did. The future version of you was able to use the Granilith to travel through space. He—you came to me. It was you Max. You begged me to help you. Said that if Tess wasn't with you—everyone would die and that I had to help you fall out of love with me. THAT'S WHY, MAX! THAT'S WHY!" With that said, she ran out of Valenti's office.

Michael moved to stop her, but was caught by Max. "Let her go, Michael." Max's face was grey. Closing his eyes, the only thing that he could do is breathe. Valenti backed up until the back of his legs hit the couch, then slid down so that he was sitting. Turning his face towards the ceiling, Valenti just blinked in disbelief.

Michael was less confident that she was telling the truth, "Max! Don't tell me that you actually believe that crazy story. Liz has been sniffing extra strength industrial cleaner at work again."

Max opened his eyes to look at his friend, "No, Michael. She hasn't. I believe her."

Valenti asked the question on everyone's mind, "What do you want to do, Max? If you believe her…God, Max! Tess is my daughter now! I won't have you break her heart and leave her with the baby for Liz Parker!"

Max looked at his "almost father-in-law", "NO! Tess is my destiny. I know that. Liz…she did the right thing. We—Liz and I were never meant to be together. My future is with Tess and my son. Nothing will change that. I won't let it." He let out a breath, slouching to sit besides Valenti, "Liz will have to understand that, somehow. I don't love her anymore. I never thought that I could say that, but Liz's plan worked. I've fallen out of love with Elizabeth Parker and completely in love with Tess. She's my wife. This wedding is just for show. She's always been my wife and will always be my destiny—forever."

**_

* * *

(This is the snippet part…I hope that you understand why I had to be brief.)_**

_West__ Roswell General Hospital_

Liz sat besides Sean's hospital bed, helping him by scooping up a couple ice cubes into his mouth. "How are you feeling?"

Sean smiled at her, "Peachy keen. He didn't hurt you, did he?" His voice was a croak.

Running her hands through her hair, she shook her head, "No, Sean. Max didn't hurt me. He was just upset, that's all. Everything's fine now. I—I'm not going to see him again." Biting her lip as it shook, "I've been really stupid, Sean. I thought that I could have it both ways, you know. I thought that we could still be friends and it's only now that I discover—we were never friends. I mean, I thought that I KNEW him, but I was wrong. We—we just were never meant to be together. He belongs with Tess; he always has. And I--," she stared at the young man holding her hands, "I don't know where I belong anymore. I just know that it's not here; not in Roswell, and not with Max Evans."

Sean, unable to speak at the moment, just pulled her to his chest, letting her cry against his shoulder while he rubbed her back. She rested against him, comforted by his gentleness and understanding. It felt right somehow, letting all the tension drain away, until she fell asleep in his arms; she felt loved and wanted—finally.

_

* * *

Evans' House_

Michael stood in front of the Evans' doorway. Maria wasn't home; her mother had taken her on a road trip to get supplies for the alien convention that week. Max was finishing up the apartment. Tess, of course, was busy with the baby. So, he thought, there really wasn't anywhere else to go but to Isabel.

Gingerly, he forced his legs to climb the two steps to the door. Liz had done a number on his back—the bruises that she left reminded him of Hank. They were memories that he truly wished to forget. Taking a breath, he rang the doorbell.

Mrs. Evans answered the door, barely saying hello before shouting for Isabel and turning to rush towards the kitchen. Isabel came out from the kitchen, her face covered with flour. "Hi Michael. Sorry about my mom. She's going crazy making desserts for the wedding. And I'm going crazy trying to keep up with her."

She smiled at him, before she started making faces at her mother; funny how her smile could make him forget all his problems.

_

* * *

Outside Roswell (by the "Welcome to Roswell" sign)_

Thomas Collins and his new wife, Ava turned to look at the small town of Roswell one more time before smiling happily at each other. They would miss everyone, of course; they'd always remember their dearest friends and family. But Roswell was the past.

Now was the time to start their new future; to start their new life in New York City as husband and wife.

With one last look, they drove away from the small town.

_

* * *

Valenti House_

Kyle sat on the couch watching the local college basketball game that was airing. With any luck, he'd be on that team next year.

Jim stared at his son from behind him, shaking his head at the 'sound effects' that Kyle was making as he watched the game. He walked in front of his son, and ignoring Kyle's attempts to look past him, shut the television off. Sitting down on the coffee table, he rubbed a hand over his face.

Kyle looked at him, not knowing whether to be upset that his father had turned of the television or that his father was nervous. "Dad, are you okay?" The second reason won out.

Jim cleared his throat, "Kyle, something has come to my attention. I know that this has been a long time coming and that you probably have heard most of this from the guys in the locker room, but I wouldn't be a good father if I didn't ask."

Kyle just stared at his father as if he had three heads, "Huh?"

Jim groaned, "Kyle! I'm trying to talk to you about…well, about—sex. Okay, there I said it." Kyle's eyes grew twice their normal size as he took in a gasping breath.

_

* * *

Max and Tess's apartment_

Max walked slowly behind Tess, his hands covering her eyes and being especially careful to guide her to the doorway, especially since their son was in her arms.

"Okay, Tess," he whispered into her ear, "You can open your eyes now."

She gasped, a hand flying to her mouth while the other gently rocked Zan, "Oh, my god! Max! This is perfect. It's so beautiful. Thank you." She kissed his lips quickly, wanting to rush in to see everything in their new place.

He stopped her before she crossed the threshold. "Tess—wait. It's tradition." She looked at him, not understanding at first, then laughing as he reached down to pick her up (the baby still in her arms) in order to carry her and Zan into their new home.

"Oh, Max," she whispered in between kisses, "I can't believe that we're getting married tomorrow. I'm so happy. I love you."

He kissed her back, "I love you too. Zan looks tired, maybe we should let him sleep…what do you think, my queen?" Her giggles were the only answer he needed as he let her put their son down before introducing her to their bedroom.

_

* * *

Somewhere in the desert_

"MOM! Come on! I can't believe that you got us lost!" Maria groaned.

Amy De Luca shot her daughter a look, "We are NOT lost, Maria. We're taking a detour, that's all. Catching the sites."

Maria huffed, "What sites? We're in the desert! Oh, god. We're going to miss the wedding, I just know it. That dress that I spent the last three paychecks on will never be worn…"

"Oh, Maria. Stop being pessimistic! Oh, look—See, I've seen that rock before." She pointed out a rock, "Remember? 'Cause it looks like a man's…" Her head snapped to look at her daughter. "You better not know what that rock looks like!"

Maria looked sickened, "Ewww. Mom!"

"Maria, I'm serious--."

_

* * *

Church_

Tess stared at herself in the mirror, remembering the last time she'd stared at herself so intently. It was right before she realized that she and Max were having a baby. Now two months later, she stared at herself again. She'd become a mother—now, she was about to become Max's wife. A feeling of peace came over her.

Jim knocked on the door. He was dressed up in a tuxedo and looked incredibly handsome. His mouth flew open as he looked at her, his eyes becoming cloudy. "Tess," he breathed, "You look…" Blinking back tears, he just kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, Dad." They both giggled, as he walked her out of the bridal suite to meet her husband on the other end of the church aisle.

The doors opened, the music began to play. Tess would've loved to say that she remembered what the church, hall, or reception looked like. The thing was the only memory she had was the memory of Max standing in front of her, repeating their ancient vows in English to her as she repeated hers him, and, of course, the kiss. She'd never, ever forget their first kiss as husband and wife.

**

* * *

EPILOGUE**

_Antar__ (Royal Council's Chambers)_

Kivar kneeled down, "Your honor", bowing before Head Council Minor before addressing the rest of the council assembled. Gathering his thoughts, he spoke as he'd rehearsed, "This council has been convened for one reason: an atrocious claim has been made against me by a fellow member of the council. As we all stand here, discussing this claim, our world in under attack! I am the acting King. I am only doing what is best for our world. Do you think that His Highness cares about you? Your families? He has been on Earth for nearly a half a century—he makes no attempt to return to his world--."

"As if you would allow that, Kivar!" Larek stood from his seat in the council. "And you know as well as I do that they have only been re-animated for thirteen years. It's taken them that long to discover their true identities! You've made numerous attempts to prevent them from returning. And now—you've attempted to kidnap the heir to the throne." The rest of the council gasped. "Yes. The king and queen have a son! They only need the Granilith to return to their power; their rein. What do you say about that?"

Kivar gasped in faked shock, "Larek, you were the King's most trusted friend. I feel for your attempt to bring his current state into light, but the KING HAS ABANDONED HIS ROLE!" He spoke loudly. "I, in no way, have tried to prevent the king from returning. I do not have the power to even attempt such a task. He is after all, the king. I am merely—."

"YOU are MERELY NOTHING, Kivar!" Larek shouted back.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Head Council Minor roared. "Larek, you will return to your quarters and make no attempt to contact his highness until ordered by the Council. We will decide what is best for the people of this world."

Larek walked out, as he was ordered. Every bone in his body was tingling in suspense. He knew Kivar was up to something; something dangerous. He could feel it. If he disobeyed the council, he would be executed for treason against the state the state being the council. Memories of Zan and their childhood together flashed through his head. "I have to warn him," Larek whispered to himself.

"No, you're really not gonna get the chance, man."

Larek's eyes widened as he recognized the voice behind him. He spun around quickly, just in time to feel the scorching pain of a plasma burst rip through his body. As he died, the image of her pretty face; the last face he'd ever see was burned into his mind's eye. Using the last drop of energy he had left in his body, he sent one word telepathically to his human host. As he died, he could only hope that the message would be given to His or Her Highness.

* * *

Kivar walked out the Chamber, an evil smile on his face and his finger on the trigger. 

His lover walked up from behind the main pillar, grabbing him around the waist and kissing him passionately, trailing her hands the length of his body then pressing against him. He groaned, pulling away from her as he mumbled into her ear, "I've lost my patience with these idiots. My time will be better spent with you—in my bed. What do you think, princess? Do you want the honors?" Handing her the remote, his eyes lit up at the shear joy in which she pushed the control.

The chamber exploded in a red hot burst; death was a promise to anyone trapped in the surrounding flames. They both watched as the flames shot out of the room, the burning bodies and screams only turned them on further. Her breath came out in shallow gasps, her chest heaved as she flung herself at Kivar. Racking her nails down his body, she ripped his clothing off, licking, biting and kissing the exposed skin. He laughed as her tongue tickled his ear.

"I'm so glad that I got rid of Rath. He was starting to bore me."

Kivar smiled, "He should've known better. Vilandra takes no prisoners and leaves no survivors. Isn't that right, princess?"

Lonnie smiled, "You got that right, baby."

_

* * *

Roswell__ (UFO Center)_

"Arrgg." Brody fell out of his chair, screaming. It felt like his brain was to pour out of his ears; the pain unimaginable for a few seconds. He didn't know how long he lay on the hard cold ground, it seemed like forever.

Just as sudden as it started, the pain melted away, making Brody wonder if the pain hadn't just been in his imagination. Reaching for his chair, he lifted himself off the ground, but forced himself to stop as the room started spinning. Holding his hand against his head to keep himself steady, he gasped in surprise finding his hand wet from blood pouring from his nose. It didn't last long, quickly clotting.

He pulled his hand away, wiping the blood on a towel that he'd thrown in a desk drawer, not noticing the silver drop of metal that had fallen out of his nose. _(That part was from Steven Spielberg's Taken…I thought it was a good idea_.) In the same drawer, he pulled a bottle of aspirin popping four of them into his mouth and swallowing them without water.

Once the dizziness had gone away, he pulled himself to his chair, doing nothing but breathing and thinking.

"What the hell was that?" Brody wondered. He rubbed his forehead, closing his eyes. Something was there…it was right in front of him. He just needed to grasp it.

His eyes flew open, "Vilandra! That's it. I remember…Vilandra." His skin was becoming red from the rubbing, sweat forming on his forehead. "Who is Vilandra? And why the hell does that seem familiar?"

He rested his head against the back of the chair, breathing heavily at the remembered pain.

Max walked in wearing what Brody called his "newlywed smile" at that moment calling out that he was ready to get the new UFO display started. His smile faded as he stared at his boss who looked like he was having a heart attack.

"Brody," Max ran up to kneel in front of him, "Are you alright?"

Brody's eyes opened, "Hi Max. Yeah… I'm alright." His voice was weak; Max didn't believe him.

"What happened?"

"I—It hurt, I don't remember it hurting before. Something…It doesn't make any sense, Max. I don't know." Brody's face turned white, his eyes starting to roll into his head as he fainted.

Max grasped his chin, forcing him to look up and stay conscious. "Someone hurt you? BRODY! Stay awake. Come on." Max slapped his cheek.

One of Brody's eyes opened, his mouth forming a word, but breaking before he could get it out. Taking a deep breath, he tried again, licking his lips, "Vilandra." He whispered before completely blanking out.

Max held him, cushioning his descent to the ground. "Vilandra?" His eyes widened.

"LONNIE! She's alive!"

* * *

**THE END**

So, how'd you like?

I can't believe that I finally finished this story! Yay! Thank you so much for your support and reviews. (Hopefully, I'll be starting my new one soon.)

Did the entire thing with the Council and Kivar/Lonnie make sense? (Please let me know, I'll re-write it if it doesn't make sense.)

I just loved Lonnie. She was the opposite of Isabel, which appealed to me, because there are times when Isabel is just too perfect (like the perfect daughter, etc). She was evil though… So, oh well. I still like her character.

I know, I left it hanging. (I don't think that I'm going to write a sequel. I wanted to leave it hanging like that. You know, keep the story alive in YOU. Wondering how the fight against evil is going. Sorta like the "Angel" finale…And what I've heard about the "Roswell" Finale too.) But if I get a good idea and enough feedback, I may be persuaded to change my mind.

So, please let me know what you think of this story. Is it a keeper?


End file.
